Una nueva raza
by HinataShakugan-15
Summary: Que sucedera si Sasuke luego de mucho tiempo regresa a konoha pero las coas no son como las recuerda?. SasuxHina cap 10 los primeros indicios de un nuevo sentimiento xP
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Que sucede luego de que Sasuke llegue a Konoha luego de cumplida su venganza,pero no todo es como lo recuerda,pero otras cosas .Un sasuxhina una hstoria interesante no te la pierdas!.

Aca estoy de nuevo encerrado en las fronteras de Konoha, ahora pienso que jamas debi haberme dejado convencer del "Baka" de (mejor amigo), pero ¿Cómo negarme a esos ojos azules que tanto odie en mi infancia?no podia, lo extraño es que por primera vez en mi vida comprendique eran sinceros, era la primera vez que desoues de la destrucción de mi clan senti que alguien me valoraba verdaderamente y no por mi posición social o el Clan al del cual "venia" y mucho menos como esas molestas fans mias que estàn cegadas por una estupida obsesión, ¿Cuándo saldran de esa nebulos?

Aburrido y agitado me drijo a aquel prado al lado de la cascada disponiéndome a descansar, ya que llegue el dia de ayer no me han dejado descansar , ni siquiera eh logrado toparme con todos mis compañeros de la infancia, a duras penas he logrado ver a Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino (Que para mi fortuna ya ha superado la obsesión, ahora sale con el famoso Sai), claro aunque estado la mayoria del tiempo con mis antiguos compañeros de Equipo7 Naruto y Sakura ( Naruto dice que ya no esta enamorado de Sakura, me dice que es una chica especial aunque aun no me la ha presentado creo que se llama Karin y para mi infortunio Sakura sigue obsesionada con migo). El chasquido de mis pasos sobre las hojas secas de otoño poco a poco se va desvaneciendo y va siendo opacado por unos sollozos, no se cual es la razòn pero siento la necesidad de esconderme y espiar a quièn pertenecen esos desatados sollozos, alcanzo a divisar a una mejuer de cabello largo (Negro Azulado), su tez es blanca a juzgar por el color de sus manos que se encargan de ocultar su rostro, no alcanzo a ver su cara pero a distancia se nota que es joven no pasa de los 18 años. Escucho sus sollozos pero no logro entender lo que dice ¿Por qué llora?, activo mi Sharingan para leer el movimiento de sus labios (N.A: Nooo no es una copia de cuando Kakashi le leia los labios a Naruto mientras le contaba el final de Icha Icha Paradise XD). ¿Quèè? Lo que dice es: "No me he podido salvar, que otras cosas me deparar el futuro?, a veces no quisiera haber nacido en esta familia".

No se si acercarme a ella la hesitación a veces me vuelve loko, luego de vacilar un poko me cerco a ella lentamente quiero saber ¿Què la atormenta? Pero soy el gran "Sasuke Uchiha" por lo tanto jamàs seria blando con nadie, simplemnte me acercò a ella y hablo bajo pero claro:

- llorar es de debiles, deja de llorar- mi voz era hiriente y fria; ella solo atino a quitar las manos de su rostro,y por primera vez pude divisarlo, me asuste, pensé que era una mas de esas chicas latosas al ver como una sonrrisa se formaba en su rostro, pero, en esos ojos tan peculiares todavía se hace visible la tristeza

N.A: Bn ps aka va el primer fic q me animo a subir, espero q les guste lo he echo con mucho esmero para todos los admiradore del SasuxHina.... Ahh y por cierto la fabulosa serie de Naruto no se mia (O sino ya estaria nadando en dineroXXDD) es del gran Sempai Masashi Kishimoto. Epero que me apoyen a y tambn reviews jijiji.

Sayonara


	2. viejos recuerdos

Viejos Recuerdos

-Uchiha-san-dijo nerviosa- Sabia mi nombre? Que pregunta más estupida que persona de Konoha no conoce mi nombre?

-Deberías ser más fuerte, llorar solo demuestra debilidad- dije en tono de regaño

-Te pareces a mi padre-con sus manos limpiaba los surcos caminos de lágrimas que enmarcaban su rostro, pero por que esta chica era tan familiar

-Nos conocemos?-Pregunte

-Por supuesto, no pensé que se habría olvidado de sus compañeros En su voz había un leve deje de burla

-Compañeros? Pero de la Academia? tu rostro me es familiar pero no recuerdo-en mi interior estaba confundido pero de seguro mi rostro representaba la misma frialdad de siempre

-Mmmm eso era lo mas seguro, al ser una persona tan tímida lo mas lógico es que no me recuerdo

-Una persona tímida? mmm ya veo no eras de mis fans?

- Eso si que era raro

Una risita se escapo de sus labios- No creo que yo sea del tipo de personas que suelen seguir a los chicos

-Ahh ya veo, alguna pista para saber quien eres?, no creo que fueras de mi clase

-Por supuesto que lo era yo era del equipo 8 compañera de Kiba Inuzuka y de Shino Aburame-Parecía que la luz regresaba a sus ojos

-Kiba y Shino?-Esta vez si me sorprendí, esa mujer que estaba al frente mió era esa pequeña niña, a la que muy pocas veces le dirigí la palabra, porque cada vez que lo hacia se ruborizaba-Tu eres Hinata Hyuuga?

-Valla que buena memoria=Su voz era Angelical

-Pero eres diferente a como te recuerdo-Es verdad era muy tímida y como decirlo:era bonita, pero no tan hermosa como en ese momento

-Haber, a veces los golpes de lavadlo hacen cambiar a no, para bien o para mal-Esa falsa sonrisa era muy creíble pero no con migo

-Bueno cambiando de tema, me dijiste que no eras mi fan

-Porque no lo era n lo soy

-Si como no, cuando éramos pequeños siempre te ruborizabas cuando yo te hablaba

-JA! Y que no me recordaba, no es que fuera su fan lo que pasa es que era toda y por cualquier cosa me ruborizaba e por si a mi nunca me gusto usted

-Si y entonces quien?-Mi curiosidad? Es que acaso yo poseía esa cualidad?

-Ni piense que le voy a decir

-Porque no? Vamos-Después de varios intentos logre que me lo dijera

-Esta bien es Naruto-Perdón es?

-As que todavía te gusta?-Mi voz se estaba apagando

-No la verdad es que no, ahora me agrada mucho verlo con Karin, no voy a negar que es muy guapo y que pudimos tener algo, pero supongo que no era para mí

-Mmm ya veo- Porque el brillo volvía a mis ojos? No lo se

Y bueno también me agrada que por fin halla dejado su obsesión con Sakura-Valla que observadora

Yo quisiera poder decir lo mismo de la obsesión que tiene Sakura con migo- No puedo creer que halla pasado tanto tiempo y no lo halla superado

-Pero si hacen una pareja adorable por que no?

-Nooo? Que te pasa a m ella no me gusta, además a veces me siento forzado

-Créame no es el único-Dijo en un susurro

-Perdón dices algo?

-No nada hablando con migo misma, solo digo que usted tiene la posibilidad de escoger a la persona que quiera

-Si eso es verdad pero no me hace falta

-No diga eso, no sabe lo que yo daría por tener esa libertad que usted tiene

-Es que caso hay alguien en tus planes?-M voz sonaba irónica pero sorprendida

-No nadie, pero tampoco creo que pueda hacerlo en el futuro

-Porque?

-Como usted sabrá- La interrumpí

- Trátame de tu, me siento extraño que me traten de usted y mas una mujer

-Bueno como ust….digo tu sabrás yo soy la heredera del clan Hyuuga y a la edad de 18 años debo casarme para suceder a mi familia

-Y cuando cumples los 18 años?

-Dentro de 7 meses-Su rostro era de nuevo triste

-Tienes suficiente tiempo

-No es que ya tengo a mi prometido y no puedo cambiarlo,y lo peor es que no lo quiero de esa forma

-Y quien es?

-Neji mi primo

-Pero como? Se supone que ustedes no se llevaban muy bien-Esa idea era demente

-Cuando te fuiste de Konoha era así- Su rostro se tornaba color carmesí-pero en el tiempo que no has estado ha crecido un gran amor fraternal entre nosotros

-Solo fraternal?-Nótese la ironía

-Por supuesto, por eso es que no quiero casarme con el, además el ama a otra persona

-Ahh ya veo-La verdad esa estuación si me causaba algo de tristeza

-Bien creo que ya es hora de irme o sino mi prometido podría preocuparse no?

-Era bueno que no perdiera su sentido del humor=Si claro Hinata, en serio lo siento-De cuando a acá me preocupo por alguien?

-No tranquilo tan solo, disfruta lo que tienes no lo menosprecies

-Claro, hasta luego

-Hasta luego, Ahh otra cosa Sasuke-san….digo Sasuke-Tu antes dijiste que llorar era para débiles, pero no comparto tu opinión, ya que al llorar eres valiente al reconocer que hay algo que te lastima y te duele, además que mejor forma de impar las ventanas del corazón no?-Levanto su mano e hizo un ademán de despedirse-Solo velo de esa forma, ahora si me retiro, Adiós Sasuke-kun

La vi poco a poco alejandose en la espesa y oscura maleza de el bosque-Es un interesante punto de vista (N.A: Si yo lo se es una piadosa copia de Kyouya de Ouran Host Club, pero como no decirlo se ve tan sexy!!! Kawaii ejem ejem, Bueno ya)


	3. noticias

**Noticias**

A pesar de ser una persona fuerte y orgullosa, no puedo negar que soy demasiado perezoso y que por lo tanto odio esa molesta luz de día soleado que se cuela por mi ventana, no puedo seguir durmiendo, aunque me pesan los parpados, pero debo levantarme, de lo contrario me volveré igual que Kakashi-sensei.. Me levanto de la cama disponiéndome a bañarme, con este calor tan intenso no hay nada mejor que una ducha fría.

Me visto con mi ropa habitual, de seguro que la Yodaime me tendrá alguna misión para cumplir. Ahh eso si de seguro dentro de Konoha, no me deja salir a disfrutar de una verdadera batalla y todo por que no confía en mi ¡Genial no!, Que horror.

Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante (o tal vez una chica, para algo deben de servir mis fans no?), unos huevos con tocino y una taza de café estará bien N.A:( Imánenselo desde los 8 añitos haciendo comida para el solito que ternura), alguien golpea a la puerta que latosos.

-Ya voy- Ojala no sea ninguna fan

-Golpea insistentemente

-Que ya va ¡Diablos!- Abro la puerta

-Hola Uchiha-?????

-Esos ojos ya los conocía, pero esta vez demostraban una dureza e incomprensión, los otros eran sencillamente hermosos

-Hola Neji- El simpe hecho de mirarle me causa furia

-Mmm, bien bienvenido de nuevo- Dijo con arrogancia

-Gracias, en que es en lo que te puedo ayudar?

-Bien verás, Tsunade-sama me a enviado a llamarte dice que necesita verte

-Claro ya voy

-Hasta luego eso era todo Uchiha-Baka (Dijo En tono bajo para que no lo escuchara, pero si que logró escucharlo)- Con Ese estupido es que se debía casar la pequeña Hyuuga?, si estuviera en su lugar también me hubiera sentido pésimo, que persona tan egoísta y mal educada ( Esto lo decía mientras una venita de cólera sobresalía en su frente)

**YA EN EL DESPACHO DE LA YODAIME**

-Toc, toc, toc

-Siga- Responde Tsunade

Ingreso a su despacho, La hokague se encuentra sentada tras su escritorio; con una botella de sake en el mismo pero con las manos llenas de papeles (supongo que sin documentos muy importantes por la expresión de su rostro)

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama usted me ha llamado?

-Si Sasuke, necesito que me respondas con toda sinceridad

-Claro- Vieja latosa

-Que es lo que quieres de la aldea? Para que has regresado

-Tsunade-sama yo se que es complicado creerme por mis anteriores comportamientos pero de verdad quiero rehacer mi vida - ¿Qué mas quiere, es la verdad?

-Si esa dices ser la absoluta verdad tengo una misión de suma importancia, en donde te tendrás que enfrentar a los posibles sobrevivientes de los Akatsuki

-Pero si ya todos han sido derrotados?

-Esa es la historia que nos has contad, pero no estamos seguros de eso

-Bien pero en que consiste la misión?

-Veras viajaran cerca de la aldea de la nube infiltrándose como guerreros Ambù, de por si allí tenemos vigilancia pero tan solo a 2, esta misión se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes

-Pero acaso i.e. yo solo?

-No, Irán todo el equipo 7 en compañía del equipo 8

-Comprendo- 8 no?

-Bien eso es todo lo que te debía comentar

-No siendo mas creo que me retiro Tsunade-sama, caréame no se defraudara

-Eso espero Sasuke hasta luego

_Continuara……….._

Se que muchos tendrán ganas de matarme pero sinceramente discúlpenme por no actualizar antes, pero es que creo que falta de inspiración y muchas tareas no son una buena mezcla, pero precisamente hoy el día de mi cumpleaños me inspire, espero que les agrade este capitulo, por fa comenten , ahhh y no olvide

**Hinata-Shakugan**

n que Naruto es una de las tantas series de el gran Sempai-Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Primer Encuentro

**Primer Encuentro**

Esa vieja latosa de Tsunade parece que sigue sin creerme lo que le digo eso ya era suficiente por el día de hoy como para que luego de salir de la oficina de la Hokague aparecieran frente a mi la fastidiosa de Sakura (N.a: Gomen a todos los fans de Sakura pero definitivamente el a no es mi favorita) y Naruto con las excusa de "Es que queremos recordar viejos tiempos", me parece imposible que ya estén tan grandes y no maduren. Lo peor de todo si parecíamos recordar viejos tiempos era todo como cuando mas jóvenes, Naruto atragantándose de Ramen de Ichiraku, mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada despectiva y Sakura estaba colgada de mi brazo diciéndome cosas como "Sasu, eres tan genial" o "Vamos acompáñame a casa no quiero ir solita", aunque esta vez s había una variación en todo ya que por fin cocí a la misteriosa y hablada Karin, y en cierto modo no me sorprendió (Además de todo creo q le guste ¡Qué horror!).

Estoy realmente exhausto, pensar que esta mañana Salí alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y el resto del día lo desperdicie con Naruto y Sakura ahora ya son las ocho de la noche, siento como va bajando mi temperatura corporal al entrar en el bosque, definitivamente no quiero ir a casa todavía todo esta lleno de soledad y me trae recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, nada agradables, me siento mas cómodo escuchando el rugir de el viento resonando en las copas de los árboles y el hermoso cantar de la casacaza, me recuesto en el tronco de un árbol que triplica la anchura de mi espalda, respiro profundamente y degusto el aroma de las hojas frescas, pero con todos mis sentidos al máximo logro percibir un sonido proveniente de la cima de la cascada, activo mi Sharingan para que este me permita ver que es lo que sucede allí arriba.

Lo que ven mis ojos es algo inconcebible, la persona que se encuentra allí arriba practik un tipo de danza en el agua, es realmente hermoso y la persona que practik es? Hinata Hyuuga, valla nunca hubiera imaginado que es tan buena, es lógico que nunca llegaría a superarme pero lo que recuerdo de ella es que era una persona supremamente débil, que siempre dudaba de si misma y tenia miedo a todo, supongo que es muy real lo que me dijo " el tiempo y los golpes hacen cambiar a las personas", sin duda alguna ella es una de la que mas a cambiado.

Por unos largos segundos me quedo apreciando la hermosa danza, que al parecer no es una simple danza si no una forma a de practica, sin duda alguna es mucho mejor estar aquí que en casa, mis ojos se dejan de posar de esa figura femenina para ahora dirigirse a el estrellado cielo, demasiado bello, aprecio las diferentes constelaciones que forman las estrellas y logro divisar a spica una de las estrellas mas brillantes (N.a: Ya se que sonó muy Sant Seya y Twin Spica XD), diviso una tenue luz que poco a poco se va haciendo mas visible, es la luna su luz es mas fuerte a medida que las nubes se alejan de ella, me da ganas de ir allí al lugar en el cual se encuentra Hinata y asustarla, debes ser muy gracioso verla así, y luego de asustarla preguntarle, oye Hinata esa danza es para la Luna?, ya que mientras ella mas baila la luz se hace mas prominente.

Dejo mis meditaciones para otro momento al ver a una estrella fugaz pasar por el cielo, en algunos lugares se decía que una estrella fugaz es un augurio de mala suerte, pero mi madre Mikoto Uchiha me enseño que cuando ves a una estrella fugaz al contrario es un augurio de buena suerte y lo que se supone es que en esos momentos se debe pedir un deseo, el pensamiento pasa por mi mente sin dejar pasar el deseo a pedir, ya esta echo.

Cierro con fuerza mis ojos y arrugo mi frente de tal modo que mis cejas se tocaron, deseando con todo el corazón que ese deseo el cual pedí se pueda hacer realidad y que sea o mas perfecto posible, jajaja mi imagino mi expresión en estos momentos debe verse muy extraña además con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, debe parecer pensativo.

-Ahhhhhhh!- Ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos ya que este fue seguido de un sonido parecido a cuando una persona cae a una piscina q??? No puede ser debe ser Hinata.

Sin dudarlo un instante me despojo rápidamente de mis ropas y me sumerjo en la cascada hasta tomar el cuerpo de Hinata que se encuentra quieto en el fondo de este, al sacarla de la casacaza la llevo al lado del árbol sobre el cual yacía yo hace unos minutos, me llegue a asustar:

-Hinata estas bien?

-……-No responde

Ni siquiera abre sus ojos, pero respira eso significa que debe estar bien, (debe ser un desmayo leve) digo a mi mismo mientras me coloco de nuevo mi ropa.

Valla Hinata no ha cambiado aunque sea en ser torpe, ¿resbalarse y caerse? Ahí Dios mió no cambiaras nunca. Quien lo imaginaria con esa ropa tan abollonada nunca vi. su hermoso cuerpo, parece una deidad. Mi rostro se ensombrece una deidad que se casara pronto con Neji, pero q digo ese problema es de ella no mió.

Lo mejor será llevarla a mi casa para evitar que le suceda algo acá, así sea hasta que despierte.

La toma en brazos y me dirijo por el mismo sendero por el cual llegue.

_Continuara….._

Naruto no me pertenece es de el gran sempai Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola a todos ¿¡como vas? Espero que bien, intente esta vez no demorarme mucho con otro capitulo, espero que sea de su total agrado y voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, Ahh y también esperen pronto también la actualización de mi otro fic Una noticia dolorosa.


	5. La Madrugada

**La Madrugada**

Ya son las dos de la madrugada y Hinata nada que despierta, después de quedar sin conocimiento la traje a mi "Hogar", si así se puede llamar. Desde ese momento no ha dejado de quejarse, claro dormida, parece que tiene pesadillas.

Hace poco Hinata tenia fiebre, estaba demasiado enferma, así que me vi. Obligado a despojarla de su ropa (N.A: Maldito Afortunado XD), claro no de toda, ya que yo no seria capaz de hacer eso. Al despojarla de su ropa tan solo quedo con un corto short y su diminuto top, (Por Dios su cuerpo es perfecto, piernas largas, vientre plano, caderas anchas, cintura delgada y un pecho demasiado voluptuoso). Es una verdadera deidad, definitivamente me niego a creer que ella se valla a casar con ese idiota de Neji el no merece tener una gema tan preciosa, además Hinata tampoco se merece tener a ese estupido como esposo.

Ahora que me fijo mientras pienso en eso, mis manos están en forma de puño, a tal punto de que clavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y mis nudillos se tornan totalmente blancos. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este sentimiento? no lo se, no lo entiendo. Pero de una forma algo inesperada vagos y oscuros recuerdos llegan a mi mente, la destrucción de mi clan, el rostro de mi padre y de mi madre rogando por que me fuera y diciendo cosas como "Sasuke sálvate tu, no debes dejar que el clan Uchiha muera, debe haber aunque sea un sobreviviente a parte de Itachi, por favor no olvides que te amamos y que siempre estaremos en tu corazón", Itachi siempre sobrestimándome creyendo que no podría vencerlo, hasta el día e que yo lo asesinaba, lo peor de todo es que este tipo de imágenes no me generan felicidad es mas me producen un vació repugnante y mas al recordar el rostro de Itachi que en vez de demostrar miedo demostraba Felicidad. Sus ultimas palabras destrozaron todo lo que aun quedaba en mi "Sasuke mi pequeño Sasuke, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te has vuelto realmente fuerte, te confió una ultima cosa antes de morir: encárgate de que el Clan Uchiha no desaparezca, es tu responsabilidad reestablecerlo". El saber que Itachi nunca quiso acabar con el clan, que todo lo hizo para protegerme, si todo era con ese fin pero sin embargo lo odie por muchos años, siendo en un pasado un modelo a seguir para mí. Pero todas estas cosas debieron suceder por algo, al ser el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha mi objetivo es claro ¡Debo reestablecer mi clan!.

Al tener esos dolorosos recuerdos en mi mente, esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mí cabeza "Reestablecer el Clan", inconscientemente mi mirada se dirige hacia Hinata, aun sin que esas palabras cesen en mi cabeza. Pero prontamente desecho esos pensamientos, ella se va a casar con Neji y punto, a demás debo buscar a la persona correcta. Y ella no lo es, puede ser bonita, pero es débil, no me conviene…. O si? No lo sé, no llevo mucho tiempo de nuevo acá en Konoha, como para saber cual es la persona correcta, abra que esperar.

¿Qué le sucede?, por que empieza a temblar?, tiene una manta encima no debe por que sentir frió.

-Voy a intentar comunicarme con ella, haber si aunque sea por medio de convulsiones me responde- Hinata estas bien?

-Mmmm

-Hinata que te sucede, te encuentras bien?- digo mientras me siento a su lado

-Trrr- Te-tengo mucho frió- Dice entrecortadamente debido al "frió" del cual parece padecer

Toco su frente, su cuello, y su brazo pero parece ser que todavía tiene fiebre, su temperatura no baja de los 39º, además su respiración se torna demasiado agitada.

Debe tener escalofríos por la fiebre, si le quito la manta posiblemente le de mas frió, pero si le pongo mas mantas va a tener mas fiebre, no se me ocurre que hacer, lo peor de todo es que esperaba ir al bosque con el fin de descansar, y como termino? Cuidando a Hinata de su fiebre.

Ni quiero imaginar que dirá su padre Hiashi Hyuuga al saber que su hija a las 3 de la madrugada todavía no esta en casa, lo que te espera Hinata, pero te lo mereces, por torpe y por arruinar mi descanso.

-No padre no me obligues a esto no quiero casarme con mi primo- Hinata a empezado a convulsionar

Pensándolo bien seria interesante averiguar mas acerca de ese casamiento.

- Por que no habría de ser tú esposo es demasiado fuerte, o es que acaso estas encaprichado con un ninja inútil (N.A: Para los que aun no es claro Sasuke Imita a Hiashi para conseguir más información del matrimonio de Hinata, la conversación solo es entre Sasuke y Hinata)

-No padre sabes que no soy así, solo que no quiero casarme con el, Neji esta muy enamorado de Ten Ten –Hinata das mucha información cuando estas convulsionando

-Y que me vas a decir tu? Vas a salir con una tontada, ahora es que me digas que estas enamorada del idiota de Naruto Uzumaki

-No padre, no me interesa nadie, el y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos- Y que piensa de mi

-Entonces es el chico Uchiha?

-¡No¡ padre jamás, yo no soy una mas de la s de el montón que están tras de el, además se nota que Sasuke es una persona mal humorada

-Mmmm ya veo, pero con lo de Neji no hay discusión tu te debes casar con el es tu compromiso con el clan- Eso te pasa por decirme mal humorado

-Entendido padre, no insistiré mas-Después de estas palabras Hinata llora

Creo que me pase, pero su fiebre todavía no pasa y al haber estado llorando antes empeoro, solo se me ocurre una idea pero necesitare de mucho autocontrol.

Poco a poco me quito mis vestiduras hasta quedar tan solo en mi ropa interior, es necesario que le pase la fiebre por lo tanto la dejare sin mantas, pero necesita calor me acostare junto a ella pero sin ropa o sino lograre que le de mas calor, ese plan no puede fallar.

Me acuesto junto a ella, esta realmente hirviendo, pero con el frió de la noche hacen complemento, es una sensación muy agradable.

Siento que pronto mis parpados también empiezan a pesar, estoy cansado y a Hinata parece haberle bajado la fiebre por mucho estará en 37º la temperatura normal, pero estoy muy cansado como para levantarme, además ala Hinata ya no tener fiebre no esta caliente y me produce frió. Aunque ella también se queja de tener frió. Con el poco animo que me quede tomo un gran cobertor blanco de plumas que utilizó para taparnos.

Me siento obligado a protegerla, siento que cuando despierte ella ya no estará, la abrazo con delicadeza y dejo que su cabeza descanse en mi pecho, y así poco apoco el sueño me fue venciendo.

_Continuara…._

Konnichiwa

Como van todos? Espero que bien, acá vengo a molestarlos de nuevo con mus tontas y descarriadas ocurrencias xD que a pesar de todo espero que sean de su agrado, además Quero enviar un mensaje muy especial a **Carito-Chan**, que aunque en un comienzo pensé que no le gustaba mi fic, descubrí que es una muy buena lectora y que las dos coincidimos en nuestro odio a Sakura xDD (disculpen los fans de ella, pero es que a mi no me gusta me parece inmadura) este capitulo va dedicado para ti Carito-Chan espero que sea de tu agrado por eso intente hacerlo lo mas larguito que pude, y para todos los demás que leen mi historia espero que también sea de su agrado, espero reviews con felicitaciones o criticas constructivas por favor…

La serie de Naruto no me pertenece es del gran sempai Masahi Kishimoto

Sayonara….

**Hinata Shakugan **


	6. Malos Entendidos

**Disclamer****:**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del gran sempai Masashi Kishimoto **

**Malos entendidos**

No he podido dormir bien, Hinata no a dejado de sollozar, por que lo hace?, sus lagrimas mojan mi pecho, pero de sus ojos descienden cascada de sentimiento, o tal vez será solo de dolor?

-No lo voy a hacer, no me casare con el, pues no le amo- Decía entre sollozos, aunque todavía dormida

-Tranquila, Tranquila, yo me encargare de que no se lleve a cabo esa boda si eso es lo que te hiere tan profundamente, eso que te hace infeliz

Al escuchar esto Hinata caso su llanto y en su rostro se podía ver una hermosa sonrisa, yo lo único que hice fue admirarlo y de ese modo poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un grito ahogado fue lo que logro despertarme, ese grito parecía más que de miedo de asombro. Rápido aunque perezosamente abrí mis oscuros orbes, viendo lo fastidiosos que eran esos rayos de sol entrando por la ventana de mi cuarto directo a mis ojos, obstruyendo mi visión para saber que era lo que sucedía, ¡Claro! Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

Pero mientras mis ojos ya empezaban a divisar bien todo, no fue cuestión ni de 2 segundos, el saber de donde provenía ese "Grito Ahogado". De por si, el mismo provenía de una mujer que se encontraba en frente mió, su mirada realmente reflejaba espanto y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un hermoso rosa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y el de su cabello.

Sus palabras fueron las encargadas de sacarme de mis meditaciones.

-Eto…Sasuke-kun onegai ex…explícame que fue lo q..Que sucedió?-Bajaba su mirada

Como que paso? es que acaso no recuerdas nada?

-Mmmm no la ve..Verdad nop, no..No puede se…r-Dijo Hinata mordiéndose su labio inferior

-Que es lo que no puede ser?-Pregunte confundido

-Es que tu to..Torso esta completamente de… y ….pues eto… lo único.. Que yo puedo ver sin mis ho-hombros, no se si … yo tal vez me haga en..Entender –Finalizo con su voz en un tono muy bajo.

-Ese es e problema?, ya veo, crees que pasamos la noche juntos no?- Jajá jajá de esto iba a sacar provecho y me iba a burlar mucho de ella.

-Hi, pero al decir "creo" me das a en…tender que no sucedió absolutamente n..Nada

-Es que acaso te dije que no había pasado nada?

-No no es eso, me dijiste que yo.. eto que yo solo lo creí,… Mmmm tu sabes el pa-pasar la noche juntos, por eso digo que no sucedió nada porque to-do es porque lo creí

-Que malos sustentos tienes Hinata, por ejemplo puede que yo no crea en los Ángeles , pero tal vez tu si creas en los Ángeles, al creer en ellos estas queriendo decir que no existen?

-Mmmm bueno punto de vista- dejo de lado su razonamiento, para proseguir abriendo sus ojos de para en par (Forcejeó para soltarse, de mi abrazo, ya que de esa forma era e la que nos habíamos acostado y todavía no nos movíamos)- Eso quiere decir que? No no no eso nunk puedo haber pasado- Su voz se levanto al menos una octava de lo que era normalmente

-Y que pasaría, si hubiera pasado algo?- La estreche mas hacia mi para aumentar la estrechez- Que sucedería si ,si hubiéramos pasado la noche juntos Hinata?-cerré mis ojos y deje que mi rostro poco a poco se acercara al de ella (obvio no la iba a besar, solo pensaba ilusionarla, pero por una extraña razón cuando pensaba, separarme ya para dejarla ilusionada, "No puede parar", mis labios todavía si dirigían a ella, y empecé a experimentar una extraña ansiedad de probar sus labios, de seguro serian un manjar exquisito, todo esto hasta q…………)

_**Continuara……….**_

Jajaja soy mala, será que Sasuke besara a Hinata? Quien sabe hasta de pronto XDDD.

Bueno pues creo que ya se acostumbraron que mis actualizaciones son generalmente una por semana, dependiendo de la inspiraron que me acompañe en esos momentos, voy a intentar actualizar todos los viernes, y esperen el otro capitulo que va a estar genial de por si ya lo estoy haciendo.

Muchas gracias a los lectores que me han apoyado entre ellos:

**Gaahina-4e**

**Carito-chan**

**Sakamoto-kirumi**

**Gesy**

**Kierinahana**

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que se diviertan leyendo esta historia, gracias por el tiempo invertido jejeje. Ahhh y reviews.

**Hinata Shakugan**


	7. Inocencia

**Disclamer****:**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del gran sempai Masashi Kishimoto **

**Inocencia**

Esa ansiedad y la necesidad era demasiado insoportable, era como si mis labios ardieran en fuego y los labios de Hinata; fueran el agua que extinguieran ese fuego haciéndolo efímero y perecedero.

Mis labios se dirigían en dirección a los suyos lenta y pausadamente, mi respiración cada vez era mas agitada a medida que mi contacto era mas cercano a el de ella.

-Vamos Hinata dime, que sucedería si, si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros?- Me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al sentir que algo chocaba contra mi nariz, era su nariz, ¿Tan cerca estábamos ya?

-Ano, Sasuke-kun-Decía ella intentando mandar para atrás su cabeza para evitar mi contacto, acto que fue totalmente inútil ya que con mis manos me encargue de hacer la suficiente presión como para que no se pudiera apartar ni un centímetro de en frente mió

-Que, pasaría si hubiéramos pasado la noche juntos?- Entreabriendo mis ojos, mi voz sonaba ronca, algo que nunca solía pasar en mi (En el gran Sasuke Uchiha)

De esta ultima cuestión la cual le plantee no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte, pero logre ver en su rostro un jocoso color rosa que ah medida que me iba acercando a ella iba creciendo a la escala de un rojo cada vez mas intenso, esa reacción realmente me produjo una sensación divertida, así que quise molestar un poco mas a la " pequeña Hinata".

Lo dude un poco, pero pausadamente iba cubriendo la poca distancia que aun nos separaba, su aliento y el mió ya se mezclaban para pronto convertirse en uno solo; en aquel momento e el cual sentía la calidez que desprendía sus rostro y también sus labios, pero hubo algo que no me dejo continuar en mi plan de fastidiar a Hinata ( Fastidiar ¿ me deje llevar por mi propio juego y termine deseando realmente esos labios)

-Paff- Eso fue lo que no dejo que mis labios cubrieran por completo los de ella.

Un leve dolor en mi mejilla, y mi mirada se dirigía a la mujer que se encontraba en frente mió, al comprobar lo que me sospechaba, su mano levantada y mi mejilla roja, de repente nuestras miradas cambiaron la mía cambio de confusión a la ira y la de ella que era de vergüenza paso a ser de miedo, lo debió ser al ver que mi mirada continuamente fría la fulminaba.

Su rostro se ensombreció al bajar su mirada por completo y llevar su mano directo hacia su pecho, mas directamente a la posición de su corazón, mis brazos ya no la rodeaban por lo cual ya no nos encontrábamos en un contacto tan extremadamente intimo, pero pude ver que con una mano cubría la otra y que esta se encontraba roja, de seguro le debía doler y mas con esa piel de porcelana que tiene ella, las sensaciones que en ese momento mi cuerpo y mi mente experimentaban no eran lo que yo esperaba.

En vez de estar tremendamente enojado, percibí un aire de protección a mi alrededor, este se encargaba de invadirme, ¿De cuando a acá yo era un alma caritativa que velaba por los demás?, no nunca lo he sido, eso es algo que siempre eh tenido claro.

Pero, entonces cual era la razón la cual me llevaba a que cuando la veía de ese modo, ruborizada pero que sin embargo en su rostro se encontrara un señal de miedo y desolación pero sin embargo en ese rostro veía reflejada su inocencia (Como puede creer que por el simple echo de encontrarse en una cama con un muchacho es indicios de que pasaron la noche juntos? Es "Aho", tan inocente es que jamás se habría encontrado así con otro chico? Valla eso realmente me logra impresionar.

Mientras pienso en estas locas teorías, no me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo actuaba por si mismo, mis manos tenia a Hinata presa a Hinata por sus muñecas, y de un fuerte jalón hizo que por el impulso el cuerpo de Hinata se dirigiera cerca de al mió.

Ahhhhhhh- Hinata gritaba ahora pensando que le iba a golpear o algo por lo que acababa de hacerme.

Como siempre, estaba de nuevo ella demostrando lo débil que era, que necesitaba que la protegieran, pero porque era yo el que sentía deseos de protegerla?, no, no todo debe ser un simple mal entendido, yo solo me protejo a mi mismo.

Mi cuerpo seguía actuando por si mismo, ahora me replanteaba la pregunta que me había echo con anterioridad, "si no la quería proteger", entonces porque la tenia recostada en mi pecho?

Si eso sucedía cuando dejaba mover a mi cuerpo sin mi autorización, terminaba haciendo lo que me instinto expresaba mas no lo que mi razón me decía. Ahora que la tenía encima de mi pecho, pude percibir su nerviosismo, el calor que despedía su rostro, y más aun los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Eto... Sasuke-Kun, q-q sucede- Su voz me hizo caer en cuenta sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

De esa manera me aleje violentamente de ella, volteando mi rostro para evitar que ella viera el disimulado rubor que se hacia presente ahora en mis mejillas.

-Sasuke-Kun explícame que sucede- Dijo Hinata, viendo como yo me levanta de la cama- ya me quedo muy claro que entre nosotros no paso absolutamente nada, pero entonces que sucedió?

Mmmm ya veo al ver mi cuerpo cuando me levante, se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente desnudo.

-Sígueme, vamos a desayunar y te explico que fue lo sucedido- dije mientras me colocaba de nuevo mi ropa, aunque mi tono de voz volvía a ser tan frío como siempre.

-Hi- dijo ella mientras me seguía.

Hinata se sonrojo demasiado, al ver que al levantarse de la cama para seguirme, ella tan solo estaba en un corto short y su top.

-Sasuke-kun, etoo mi ropa- decía tapando su cuerpo con el cobertor que habíamos usado

-AHH, tu ropa esta allí encima- Dije señalando la silla que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación, ni siquiera voltee, tan solo señale la silla y ya.

-Arigato

La deje sola en mi habitación para que se vistiera cómodamente, mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina para tomar un poco de Zumo de Naranja, y recordaba lo que había pasado esa misma noche, su sentimiento de protección, pero también su rechazo hacia neji, pero una voz hizo que me distrajera, de lo que estaba pensando.

-Ahora si me podrías decir que fue lo que paso?- Hinata apareció tras de mi

-Mira, yo no soy quien para darte explicaciones, pero te las daré solamente porque yo soy el único que te puede dar esa respuesta

-L-o se, onegai colabórame- decía con un sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas

-Ayer te encontrabas entrenando en aquella cascada, en los adentros del bosque, por casualidad yo me encontraba allí cuando tu caíste de la cima de esta, casi te ahogas, pero logre sacarte a tiempo del agua. Luego de eso lo único que hice fue traerte a mi casa

-Ahh jeje a veces soy muy to-torpe, te lo agradezco Sasuke-kun, pero y porque aparecimos en tu cama y porque yo estaba en "ropa tan intima"-Dijo en un susurro

-Ashh , mira cuando llegamos, empezaste a tener fiebre, pero interna, decías que tenias calofríos por eso también me quite mi ropa y me acosté junto a ti mientras que te pasaba la fiebre, pero termine durmiéndome también, eso fue todo lo que sucedió, no pretendía que te llevara así a casa no?

-Mmmm no, de todos modos no creo, que alguien se haya dado cuenta de mi aucensia menos neji-Dijo con su rostro un tanto sombrío

-Y tu padre?-Dije en un tono gélido

-De seguro, debe estar solucionando algún problema del clan, ni siquiera esta en Konoha, pero bueno, en fin solo me queda darte las gracias Sasuke-kun.

-De nada, pero preocupa ser mas cuidadosa, no falta que Tsunade me vea con tigo en ese estado y desconfié, mas de mi.

-Claro, discúlpame voy a caber lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder-Dijo un tanto avergonzada- Bueno ya me debo ir antes de que Neji-niisan se preocupe mas por mi

Ese idiota, de nuevo.

-Tanto, te protege el?- Dije con seriedad, pero con fuego que ardía en mi interior.

-Demasiado, con tan solo decirte, que si, si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros, el seria el primero en llegar acá a hacerte reclamos.

Por eso, era el miedo que tenia de si habíamos pasado la noche juntos, de seguro quería que Neji no viniera a fastidiara, claro aunque yo no lo dejaría.

-Hasta luego Sasuke-kun y una vez mas discúlpame por el altercado- Hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro por la puerta de mi casa

Cuando se fue, vi. Que algo caía de su bolsillo, al recoger esto, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver este papel.

-Pero que es esto???

_Continuara…._

Konichiwa a todos, esta vez hice lo posible para no demorarme ni un poco, y gracias a todos sus reviews mi inspiración hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano estos últimos días, así que espero que les guste este capitulo, realmente me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo.

Gracias a todos, los que me van apoyando a lo largo de la evolución de este fic, y a todos los nuevos lectores de mi historia bienvenidos, están cordialmente invitados, y a los lectores antiguos mil gracias por seguir acompañándome, y seguir leyendo mis locuras XXD.

Actualizare en los próximos días segurito, bn hasta acá

Bye

**Hinata Shakugan**


	8. La Nota

**La Nota**

-Que es este papel?- Mis manos temblaban al intentar desdoblar ese papel arrugado, ese que olía a Azufre pero que al mismo tiempo guardaba en si el aroma a Cereza de Hinata aunque fuera un olor distante y también añejo, su aroma era algo similar a algo que guardas durante mucho tiempo dentro de un cajón, o como huele la habitación de mi okasan ¡A viejo!.

-Haber que dice-Leo en voz alta imitando la voz de la ojiperla (N.A: XXD no me lo imagino haciendo eso)- Querido Naruto: Sabes? El día de hoy me encuentro muy animada y feliz en cierto modo, no se, tal vez todo se trate de las cosas que pienso plasmar en este papel.-Tome aire para de este modo proseguir pero ya con mi voz original-No lo se pero, creo que me estoy poniendo un poco misteriosa, pero… no me importa se que a ti te gustan los misterios. Bueno ya no mas de darle vueltas a algo inevitable, te escribo hoy porque me siento lo suficientemente preparada para contártelo y para recibir una negativa en el caso de que nuestras formas de pensar no sean similares, mira se que desde que eras pequeño estuviste enamorado de Sakura –san y es la hora en la que sigues sintiendo lo mismo por ella; yo te quiero confesar un secreto ¡A mi me pasa absolutamente lo mismo!, desde que soy pequeña he estado enamorada de alguien, siempre le he admirado y le sigo admirando, la única diferencia es que yo siempre guarde en secreto el amor que siento por esa persona. Por eso creo que ya ha llegado la hora de hacerle saber a esa persona cuanto la aprecio, por eso quiero decirte que esa persona es, eres tu Naruto. Aunque no te confieso esto Naruto para que tu me correspondas ni mucho menos, aunque no te niego que me haría muy feliz el que tu me correspondieras…. Pero la verdad soy consiente de la simpatía que sientes hacia Sakura-San, tan solo quería que todo estuviera claro entre nosotros y por ultimo quiero que sepas que independientemente de que correspondas o no a mi sentimientos en mi seguirás encontrando alguien que te apoye y te escuche. Atentamente: Hinata Hyuuga.

-Que rayos- Porque tengo ganas de golpear al dobe, ¿Por qué? mis ojos fríos ahora muestran un calor que no es nada acogedor si no más bien un calor abrasador.

-Que me sucede?- Me digo a mi mismo mientras sacudo bruscamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro

-Ya tengo muy claro que es lo que sucede, hirieron mi orgullo Uchiha-Era la verdad

-Me han dicho mentiras y sin que yo las note, es algo verdaderamente vergonzoso-Mis labios se tensaron hasta crear una pálida línea recta

-Hinata me dijo que ya no sentía el más mínimo sentimiento hacia ese Baka de Naruto y es ahora que me doy cuenta de que me dijo todo esto para mentirme, ella es.. Es absolutamente igual a todas- Pero no sabes a quien le mentiste Hinata Hyuuga.

Mientras decía estas palabras mi cabeza ya se encontraba ideando un plan, pero lo peor es que no se me ocurría nada, yo no me atrevía a hacerle daño a la pequeña Hyuuga, como puede ser eso? Yo Sasuke Uchiha el gran vengador, pensando en lo que debía hacer? Como es posible que nada se me ocurriera?.

-Debo hacer algo lo cual no le genere un daño externo- Mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez en las pistas que me daba mi poco tiempo de residencia en Konoha para pensar en una venganza, esto ya se me estaba convirtiendo en un capricho.

-Eso es- A mi mente regresaron las imágenes de esta mañana, lo impresionada que estaba Hinata al pensar que habíamos pasado la noche juntos, su calido aliento y sus pómulos sonrojados cada vez que yo me le acercaba, este plan no podía fallar por nada del mundo, tal vez no la podría herir pero si la podía hacer pasar una gran vergüenza y creo que eso para mi bastaba, ya estaba cansado de las venganzas violentas y sangrientas, así que- La voy a enamorar

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se iba formando en mis labios que habían retomado su rojizo color, mientras el plan tomaba forma poco a poco en mi cabeza.

Y ya me dirigía a la mansión Hyuuga…

………………………………En la mansión Hyuuga………………………………………………………………..

Al llegar me evite la fatiga de tener que tocar a la puerta, ya que Neji se encontraba en la puerta como si supiera que yo iba a llegar.

-Que quiere Uchiha- Dijo Neji con su mirada llena de rabia, como si quisiera pegarme en ese mismo instante

-Siempre con esos malos modales, buenas tarde Neji-san- Dije entonando fuertemente la ultima frase- Se encuentra Hinata-chan.

-Para que la necesita usted, ella es una mujer comprometida no veo la razón por la cual usted tenga que verla

-A verdad ya me habían contado eso, que será tu futura esposa no?- Me divertía el hacerle esta pregunta, al saber que eso jamás se cumpliría yo me encargaría de eso.

-Eso es correcto por lo tanto Hinata-Sama no debería salir con otro hombre que no fuera yo- Su frente se crispaba y una vena empezaba a sobresalir en su frente.

-Mmmm entiendo, a ti te da miedo que pueda conquistar a Hinata no?, ahh que lastima pensé que tu tenias suficiente confianza en ti mismo como para dudar de la fidelidad de Hinata- Que puedo decir provocar es la mejor manera de conseguir lo que quieres

-Ahhh con que eso es lo que crees, pues dejare que Hinata salga con tigo, pero si algo le llega a suceder créeme te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- Dichas estas palabras me dio una mirada de "Fuck me" y se adentro en la mansión para llamar a Hinata.

A los pocos minutos vi. salir a Hinata aunque no iba vestida como esperaba.

-Sasuke-kun? Valla que pena pensé que seria Ino- Dijo sonrojándose mientras veía una canasta con comida que llevaba en su mano.

-Hola Hinata creo que también podríamos salir juntos nosotros- Dije claramente con doble sentido.

-Pues no se- Dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

_**Continuara……………………………………..**_

Bueno acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo de una nueva raza, espero que les guste, realmente me esforcé para que quedara bien, aunque eso no justifica mi demora jejeje.

Pero bueno me alegra que sigan leyendo mis locas ocurrencias, ah y por favor si el capitulo les agrada por favor dejen un review y también déjenme su opinión porque he pensado la posibilidad de meter un poco de gaaraxhina en el fic, pero todo depende de ustedes y sus votos.

No siendo mas me despido….

Un beso y un Abrazo

_**Hinata Shakugan…**_


	9. Un dia de campoI parte

**CAPITULO IX**

**Un día De Campo (I parte)**

-Como así que te lo deje pensar?, creo que no tienes mas opción que salir con migo, no seas modesta que yo ya me he encargado de "pedirle" permiso a Neji- Dije mientras en una pose despreocupada me encogía de hombros.

-Oh! En serio? Jejeje gracias Sasuke-kun, pero, porque n me esperas acá un momento mientras voy a mi cuarto rápidamente a cambiarme ¿Te parece?- Pregunto mientras hacia una leve seña con sus manos a la ropa con la que iba vestida.

Estaba loca o que?, para mi no me parecía en lo mas mínimo necesario el que ella fuera a cambiase de ropa, sin exagerar estaba realmente preciosa. Hinata llevaba un vestido de tirantes color lavanda muy ligero de por si lo cual no impedía que sus finos cortes lograran resaltar la hermosa figura de la peliazul, este llegaba hasta sus rodillas, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de paja ( N.A: Mal pensados ;)) con un moño hacia un lado del mismo color que su vestido lavanda, sus pequeñas zapatillas color blanco, y por último en uno de sus brazos llevaba colgada una canasta en la cual de seguro llevaba algunos alimentos para un día de campo.

-No, no me parece una buena idea, todas las mujeres suelen demorarse mucho en arreglarse, además creo que te ves…. Muy bien Hinata-Un leve sonrojo se posaba en los pómulos de mis mejillas.

Ella al contrario mió se sonrojo escandalosamente, ese acto era tan evidente en ella que no valía la pena que intentara ocultarlo, pero de un momento a otro ese tono escarlata iba palideciendo mientras en el rostro de la morena se formaba una sonrisa.

Esta bien Sasuke-kun, si tu lo dices saldré un rato con tigo, pero será un día de campo, yo ya llevo lo necesario-dijo demasiado entusiasmada con la idea

-Si es lo que quieres- Mientras le incitaba a caminar

Empezamos a caminar juntos por las transitadas calles de Konoha, mientras ella me lanzaba otra de sus fortuitas sonrisas, Ahora que?.

-Ahh otra cosa Sasuke-kun, yo no soy igual a las otras mujeres.

Mmmm y porque esa confesión? Expire un tanto confundido.

-Yo no me demoraría tanto arreglándome- Inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-¡Oh!-Ya comprendía el mensaje- Demuéstramelo.

- Y como?, no puedo devolverme a la mansión a vestirme

Pues hay otra forma de demostrarme que no eres igual a las otras chicas

Hinata dio un pequeño respingo pero al momento la duda asalto la expresión de su rostro, de seguro no sabía a que me refería con "Demostrarme que no era igual a las demás chicas".

-Ahh si? De que forma puedo hacer eso?

-Sencillo, una mujer común y corriente, se lanzaría encima mió para robarme aunque sea un roce de los labios, y como a absolutamente todas las mujeres de Konoha gustan de mi-Abrió la boca para discutir esa conclusión- Vale, vale corrijo a excepción tuya, entonces vamos a ver si en este día de campo no cedes a mis encantos

-¡Bahh!- bufo vehemente- Eso es muy sencillo, si no me gustas como voy a ceder a tus encantos?- Reflexionaba mientras cesaba su caminar y sus orbes perlas se dirigían pensativamente a el azul y despejado cielo, " Esta pose le daba un toque realmente angelical"-No lo se- Finalizo con una risa proveniente de sus rosados labios- Pero si crees que es una buena idea no te detendré Sasuke-kun- De este modo siguió avanzando con su caminata al bosque.

"Eso es lo que tu crees, pero espera princesita Hyuuga una persona tan inocente como tu cederá muy fácilmente a lo que tengo preparado para ti, el efecto será inmediato"- Pensé mientras observaba a Hinata caminar delante de mi.

-Me acompañas o no Sasuke-kun?- Me preguntaba Hinata, mientras me miraba de sesgo, pues yo me había detenido y ella esperaba una respuesta de mi.

Yo por mi parte seguí con mi actitud tan estoica como siempre as que me evite la molestia de responder, lo único que atines a hacer fue responder con un leve asentimiento con mi cabeza, mientras seguía a mi campante compañera hasta llegar a su lado. El resto del transcurso sucedió en completo silencio muy agradable de por si, aunque habían ocasiones en las que realmente se tornaba incomoda la situación dado que no faltaban las miradas "fortuitas" que lanzaban los aldeanos a nuestra presencia olas miradas de furia que parecían fijarse en Hinata como si ella fuera un imán, pero hasta con esos "leves" inconvenientes llegamos sin tras tiempos a el bosque dispuestos a pasar un buen día de campo, claro ese era el objetivo de Hinata, aunque el mió tan solo se centrara en enamorarla para luego bajarla de las nubes y hacerla pagar por su mentira y por herir mi orgullo, sin duda alguna era la venganza perfecta.

Hinata se disponía a sacar y ordenar todas las cosas que traía en su canasta, pero algo me dijo alguna vez Kakashi-sensei con respecto a este tipo de cosas esas de "Ser Caballero".

Flash Back

Era hora de descansar un rato del ajetreo diario de las misiones que cumplía el grupo 7, me logre quitar a Sakura de encima o bueno mas bien debería decir Naruto me hizo el favor de quitármela de encima así que ¿por que no descansar un poco?. Pero cuando iba a descansar vi a Kakashi-sensei leyendo (jajajaja como raro, imagínense que libro es eh????????? No se me ocurre cual será ). Desde que le conocí le empecé a admirar de sobremanera, era un hombre ágil, fuerte, estratégico e inteligente, así que de seguro estaría leyendo algo lo cual lo instruyera mucho.

-¿Kakashi-sensei que es lo que lee?- Tenia muchas ganas de saber qque lea el sabio jounin

-Ahhh esto- Respondió Kakashi mostrándole a Sasuke la portada de el libro que se encontraba leyendo.

-Mmm que dice, Icha Icha Paradise técnicas de seducción, QUEEEEEEEEEE?- En las muchas aptitudes que nombre sobre mi "sobrio" profesor sin duda alguna olvide nombrar pervertido , era un hentai. (Ya se imaginaran a Sasuke con su vena de cólera en la frente y con una gota que resbala por su nuca)

- No cambia no? Ero-Kakashi

-No me juzgues tan rápidamente Sasuke, se que en algún momento necesitaras este tipo de consejos, y además no me digas pervertido, lo único que hago leyendo esto es aprendiendo a tratar a una mujer a como hacerla sentir mejor, lo único que busco en esto es un bien para ellas pequeño (Uhhhhhh si eso no se lo cree ni el Hentai.

-¿En serio?-Entone con Sarcasmo- ¿Que es lo que tanto enseña ese libro?-Finalice incrédulo.

-Eto… pues- Se le veía pensativo- Pues se que la mejor forma de conquistar a una mujer es siendo caballeroso, no hay cosa que les guste mas un hombre que sea atento con ellas, que las consienta, que las trate bien ahhhh y por supuesto que las haga sentir mujer.

-Baka jamás cambiaras, adiós- Intervine despidiéndome de el, yo para que necesitaba ser caballeroso o algo de eso, bastaba con tan solo mover un dedo para que la mujer que quisiera estuviera bajo mis pies, o único con lo que no contaba es que hubiera una mujer que no estuviera interesada en mi y en la cual debía invertir todo lo que tenia.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Eso era ser Caballeroso".

Pose mis manos encima de ella para que se rozaran accidentalmente cosa que hizo que su tierno rostro se ruborizara, pero acto seguido ella quito sus manos para que estuvieran relativamente lejos de las mías

-Déjame ayudarte onegai

-Pero no hace falta Sasuke-kun, yo puedo colaborar con esto además no quiero incomodarte fue mía la idea de tener un día de campo- entonaba ella al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza y agitaba sus manos suavemente.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle.

-¿Honto? ¿Que es eso que olvido?

-Simple, que yo fui el que te invite así que es deber mió el ayudarte.

-Si que eres necio sasuke-kun, no puedo discutir con tigo, se que saldría perdiendo, pero si vas a ayudarme entonces porque no hacer esto juntos dejare que me colabores pero yo también ayudare ¿Vale?.

Ash ya que si me oponía a algo que había propuesto de seguro se sentiría mal e inútil, creo que esa no es una buena técnica de conquista así que no opción.

-Vale, Vale si Hinata-hime lo dice, no se lo puedo negar- Aunque esas palabras eran caldas no pude evitar seguir con mi presencia tan estoica como siempre.

Pose una mano en su mentón levantándolo para que ella pudiera verme, pero sin duda alguna no fue una buena idea ya que al momento de levantar su marmóreo rostro percibí la suavidad de este, el calor que desprendía, sus hermosos ojos que inspiraban pureza, el sonrojo que se hacia presente en sus mejillas, y por ultimo esos labios rosados como solo ellos podrían serlo ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados tenían el volumen perfecto, de por si ella era tan perfecta.

Pero poco a poco v como su rostro iba siendo cubierto por una sombra y ¿Por qué su rostro estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi?,la sombra que empezaba a cubrirla era la mía y la veía más cerca por la simple razón de que yo me estaba acercando en demasía a ella. Al verla allí experimente miles de sensaciones que hasta el momento habían sido extrañas para mí. Sus ojos siempre hermosos, recordé la frase que decía tanto mi oka-san "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" mi oka-san repetía una y otra esa frase cuando yo estaba triste y negaba el estarlo. Demo esta vez me di cuenta de la verdad que encerraban esas palabras, era lo cierto, en sus ojos podría decifrar que había tristeza, un toque de timidez, la belleza que caracterizaba cada uno de sus delicados rasgos. Pero lo más importante de todo esto; era la inmensa pureza que veía en ellos, esos era la pureza e inocencia de su ser era inigualable.

¿Pureza? Esa era la realidad, debo ir despacio s la quiero enamorar, no puedo dar ni tan solo un paso en falso o la Asustare antes de cumplir mi cometido.

-Casi te caes, déjame ayudarte Onegai-Inquiri mientras recuperaba mi respiración que hasta el momento había sostenido inconscientemente, us ojos en ese momento me generaban un tipo de embriaguez .

-Mmm eto… si claro Sasuke-kun, veamos colabórame estirando esa manta en el suelo mientras yo me encargo de poner la comida que traje encima.

Dich9 esto, cada uno hizo lo que se le había asignado, Hinata traía una comida que tenia una muy buena pinta y de seguro esos postres que se veían deliciosos aportarían mucho en "este día de campo".

-Itadakimase- Definitivamente estaba deliciosa (La comida no? Jajaja pervertidas) este ootori era el más deliciosos que había probado en toda mi vida, hasta el ramen al cual naruto me había inducido a tenerle repulsión me supo como u pedazo de cielo.

-Comes mucho no Hinata?-a esta pregunta, Hinata, respondió con un escandaloso rojo en sus mejillas y un torpe asentamiento de su cabeza, uno de los pliegues de mis labios se extendió hacia arriba formando algo similar a una sonrisa- Porque será eso Hinata? Acaso no será que estas embarazada?" (Acá me imagino a todas mis lectoras a punto de explotar de rosa, imagínense la expresión de Hina-chan)

-Naniii?- Su expresión era digna de una fotografía, sus ojos abiertos dando muestra de su impresión su ceño fruncido- eso no es posible, no no puede ser.

-Porque Hinata?, es que acaso no te cuidaste?- Esa pregunta ya no fue dirigido con ningún tipo de broma , ahora iba en serio, es que acaso en la pureza que guardaba esa mujer había espacio para ya haberse acostado con su esposo? O aun peor ¿con alguien más?, no se pero esa hipótesis que me hirviera la sangre de la rabia.

Continuara….

Konnichiwa.

Como van todo por acá espero q bn, jeje por favor disculpen mi demora pero la verdad eh estado algo ocupada pero por eso hoy traje un capitulo grande, ahora si ah responder sus comentarios.

Sakatomo-kirumi :Hola me alegra q te halla gustado el capi, y como podrás verlo acá ya sabes cual es la respuesta de Hina-chan, por ultimo gracias por tu aporte en lo votos de l gaaraxhina aunque puedes votar por cualquier otra pareja q te llame la atención

Rika de Hwatari: amiga parece q tus suposiciones son correctas ya sabes q sasukin puede ser un tanto tonto, parec q el muy bestia se va a enamorar antes d HINA-CHAN.

Gesy:Como estas señorita? No sabes cuanto me alegra tener una lectora desde Brasil, te agradezco muchoio todos los reviews q has dejado y no olvides q aparte del gaaraxhina puedes votar pior cualquier otra pareja q te guste claro q te tenga a hina no?xxD

pRINCEzzhina-dark: Hola como vas, tu sabes q siempre piensa en la vengaza no cambia jajajaja.

Adrifernan19: Muchas garacias por tu rteview gomen por no haber actualizado antes.

Bn hasta u proximo capitulo y si no entienden alguna palabra por favçor haganmelo saber.

Hinata Shakugan-15


	10. Un dia de campo II Parte

**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del gran sempai Masashi Kishimoto, estos solo me sirven para darle vida a mi excéntrica Historia xD **

**Un día de Campo (II PARTE)**

No,no es eso lo que pasa es que yo no he eso, tu sabes-Esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, de tal modo que me tuve que agazapar para poder escucharle.

Ahh con que era eso, por un momento pensé que en serio no era virgen y eso inexplicablemente me hacia hervir la sangre a mas no poder, por que habrá sido?, n l se pero ahora mi cometido era hacer pasar penas a la tímida Hyuuga.

-Que es o que nunca has hecho?, nunca has estado embarazada?.

-No, no es eso, o bueno tampoco eh estado embarazada, pero nunca eh echo eso en o que un hombre se une con una mujer- Cerro sus ojos l decir esto.

-Ahhh nunca has besado Hinata?- Era demasiado interesante tortúrala un rato-Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-Que no Sasuke-kun, no eso no es a lo que me refiero, es algo mas eto… mas intimo, me ha..Hago entender?-Un granate no era comparado con la tonalidad que había tomado su rostro.

-No te pongas brava, haber algo mas intimo?

Su rostro era expectante a la próxima barrabasada que fuera a decir – Nunca has amado?- Esta frase la finalice con un toque de tristeza el cual logre disimular muy bien, pero la reacción de ella era aun mas extrema que la MIA, no pude evitar ver una chispa de dolor en sus ojos y nostalgia en sus centellantes ojos, los cuales amenazaban con que empezara a brotar una amarga agua salada, pero ella cubrió sus brillantes perlas con ayuda de su flequillo, tapando prácticamente la mitad de su rostro, dánosle una expresión sombría que no sabia que me producía. Lo que si tenia claro es que la ultima carta que lograría borrarle esa expresión del rostro.

-Oh! Tal vez se me ocurre que tu nuca has tenido sexo?.

Cualquier rastro de dolor que había en su persona, había sido sustituido por un color escarlata que cubría todo su rostro contando con sus orejas, sin duda alguna prefería es expresión a la que tenia antes.

-Por fin me coges la idea-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Es que es raro imaginar que tú nunca hubieras tenido ese tipo de experiencias, pues a juzgar por la forma de tu cuerpo, no parece que seas virgen.

-Eto… cambiemos de tema si?- Se volvía a colocar su sombrero.

-Claro-Yo me levante extendiéndole una mano, para que ella se incorporara, aunque al parecer ejercí mas fuerza de la debida provocando un choque en nuestros cuerpos, el choque fue tan intenso que en un momento me encontré aforrándola tan fuerte de la cintura que posiblemente le dejaría marcas, me aferre con tanta presión que logre que sus pechos se frotaran en un leve contacto contra mi tórax, claro por el tambalea miento que en ese momento surgía .Ese "pequeño" encuentro, sin duda alguna había logrado surtir gran efecto en mi, o de eso me di al sentir una elevada temperatura y acrecimiento notable en mi entrepierna. (N.A: Sasuke-kun que mentiroso eres no era notable, sino demasiado notable xD)

Su fisonomía estaba arrebolada en un intenso color escarlata que era mucho más visible por la palidez con la que contaba su rostro. Exquisito aroma, eso era lo que inundaba actualmente mis sentidos, y una pregunta surcaba por mi cabeza ¿Sus labios sabrán tan delicioso como el aroma a Cereza que desprende su cuerpo?, no lo sabría hasta probarlo no?.

Sentí sucumbir su cuerpo bajo el mió, sus ojos ahora miraban fijamente los míos tan opuestos a los suyos, sus mejillas ya no mostraban un color granate ahora tan solo los cubría un adorable Rosa Pálido. No lo pude evitar poco a poco mi rostro se fue acercaba a el de ella, con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura hizo que el rostro de ella se acercara al mió, lentamente cerré mis ojos al ver que los de ella se cierran delicadamente, todo parecía pasar como en cámara lenta, con este pensamiento mis ojos se cerraban por completo.

Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mió, pero su respiración era acompasada ¿Por qué? como podría guardar tanta tranquilidad cuando por el contrario mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón un redoblante que aumenteba paulatinamente su ritmo?.

Ahora yo entreabría mis labios mientras esperaba con ansias unos dulces labios que ahora iban por mi… o mas bien esperaban por mi?.

Pero…..

Ese momento jamás llego, no quería abrir los ojos, no para encontrarme con algo que no quería, así que tan solo me limite a soltar un poco la presión que ,ejercía sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, pero eso fue peor que abrir los ojos ya que por medio de este movimiento sentí como el cuerpo de Hinata se desgonzaba.

No podía posponerlo así que tan solo abrí mis grandes orbes negras, topándome directamente con lo que estaba intentando evitar hace unos cuantos momentos.

-No puede ser- Dije claramente azorado

Contemplando como el cuerpo de Hinata yacía inconciente en mis brazos…………

_Continuara………………………._

Konichiwa!!!!!!!

Primero que todo me debo disculpar por mi larga ausencia, jejeje y no es por que me halla perdido en el camino de la vida ni mucho menos, es que la verdad eh estado repleta de trabajos que no me han dejado ni tiempo ni inspiración, así que tan solo me resta pediros una disculpa y rogar por que no me quieran matar jejeje, espero que este capitulo sea realmente de su agrado, ya que me esforcé demasiado para hacerlo, aunque halla quedado algo cortito creo que importa mas la calidad de este capitulo, pero prometo hacer el otro mas largo (segurito!), ahora si a responder los hermosos reviews que me motivan a seguir adelante:

Princezzhina-dark: Jajaja de eso se trata amiga que conserve la esencia de Saskuke-kun jejeje.

Gesy: Hola señorita cómo estas? Jeje espero que bien, tus comentarios siempre hacen falta así que siempre son bienvenidos, y con respecto a con reaccione hina-chan a esa respuesta acá esta su reacción, espero que te guste y espero un comentario de este cap.

XXBlackxxStarXx: Jajaja pues bienvenida a mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo, aunque lamento no cumplir tu petición de seguirlo muy pronto.

Sakatomo-kirumi: Amiga me has leído la mente, parece que las grandes mentes pensamos igual no?, me estas siguiendo la idea uy bien, espero que sigas comentando.

Bueno les agradezco a aquellas que dejan review y también a aquellas que no lo dejan (asumo que son mujeres porque no creo q un aburrido hombre se dedique a leer tan románticos versos xD), pero no les esta entrando ganas de dejar un comentario jajaja eso no hace daño.

nos vemos

Hinata Shakugan-15


	11. ¿Un simple roce?

**¿Un Simple Roce?**

-¡Genial!-Inquirí Sarcásticamente para mi mismo, Claro ¿Para quien más?

Tome Hinata en vilo para poder desplazarla a un lugar mas "cómodo", mas específicamente al lado de un frondoso árbol que se extendía abundantemente para proteger del sol.

Me la lleve al árbol recostándola en el pastal y me senté junto a ella, inconscientemente me detuve a mirarla, no pude evitar que mi mirada se fijara en su pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, en general su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismo Migue Ángel, era como apreciar en vivo y en directo a la Venus de nilo, claro con la única diferencia de que se podía vislumbrar la piel de durazno de sus brazos.

Y, ahora, mi mirada se desplaza a su rostro, por su largo cabello oscuro que resaltaba la palidez de su fisonomía, sus espesas y largas pestañas, cruzando por su perfecta nariz sus mejillas sonrosadas y por ultimo sus labios rosa, entreabiertos, incitantes, provocativos y sin duda debían ser exquisitos.

Ahora una pregunta cruzaba por mi cabeza ¿Estaría bien que alguien diferente a mi probara esos labios?, o; ¿Si tal vez yo me atreviera a probarlos primero?, "No, no puedo, ella se molestaría ", tenia una lucha interna,"Pero ella no se enteraría", "Le estaría faltando al respeto", "¿Pero vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad?".

Sin darme cuenta mientras tenia mi lucha interna, me había arrodillado al lado de ella y mi respiración se había acelerado, aunque mi rostro se mostraba tan estoico como siempre, todavía dudaba de mi decisión, pero; cuando la brisa meció los cabellos de Hinata haciendo que su aroma a cereza inundara mis sentidos, perdí todo el control que había en mi.

Al acercarme casi por completo pude sentir su aliento acariciando mi rostro, mientras yo acariciaba la piel de algodón de su mejilla, tan suave y terriblemente incitante, con esta sensación termine de acortar la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros; apenas un roce, un roce que logro enloquecerme.

De esta manera atrape entre mis labios el labio inferior de ella; lo sabia eran exquisitos, suaves y aterciopelados.

¿Qué había dicho?, que su ramen había sido como probar un pedazo de cielo?,que ironía, entonces el probar sus labios seria el cielo entero, era un sabor que podía variar entre la cereza y la fresa pero al mismo tiempo sabia a chocolate, eran tiernos pero al mismo tiempo pasionales, eran "Perfectos", era un sabor que me extasiaba, tanto as que de seguro generara una dependencia en mi.

Yo todavía estaba en estado Grogui, pero ese shock desapareció cuando sentí que un calido gemido emitido por ella se ahogaba en mis labios mientras que los de ella se entreabrían, haciéndome una invitación a adentrarme para explorar mas allá, pero no podía, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para separarme de esos acogedores labios.

Debía despertarla, de lo contrario no sabia donde terminarían mis actos.

-Hinata, vamos arriba- Le dije con un deje de fastidio, pero ella tan solo hizo un gesto de molestia y me dio la espada, dejándome habando solo (N.A: Jajá jajá, lo dejo hablando solo, imagínense esa venita de cólera y la gota resbalando por su nuca, pagaría por ver eso xD).

-Ahhh con que me dejas habando solo?-Inquirí mientras me levantaba- El que ríe de ultimas ríe mejor.

Camine hasta el lago y con ayuda de un Jubsu mantuve una "pequeña" cantidad de

agua, dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba Hinata, y al posarme junto a ella arroje esta agua a su rostro.

-Ahh-Grito incorporándose inmediatamente.

Una comisura de mis labios se levanto en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Que paso?- Pregunto algo azorada.

-Ehmm, nada, creo que te desmayaste por el calor que hace-Mentí.

-Ahh, no no me refiero a eso, quiero saber por que me mojaste- Pregunto con fingida molestia.

-Fue el único medio de despertarte ya que, a intentar despertarte me ignoraste- Advertí despreocupadamente.

-Ah, Gomen, demo…. No me debiste haber mojado- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Ya, ya paso- Dije posando una mano en su cabeza y despeinándola

-Ano… Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto.

-Dime-Con la mirada perdida.

-Tuve un sueño algo raro-Dijo aturdida.

-Pues cuéntame- ¿De cuando a acá me importaba por los demás?; desde que la conocí supongo.

-Etoo. Pues… pues soñé que… tu y yo.. pues que nosotros-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada- Casi nos besamos.

No me lo esperaba, mi rostro normalmente estoico se mostraba asombrado

-Pero.. no Sasuke-kun, yo me desmayaba y no, nos alcanzábamos a besar- Negó con sus manos efusivamente.

-Ahhh y por que te desmayabas? por o guapo que soy?- Si lo se, sonó demasiado narcisista.

-No- Negó como si fuera algo obvio- Era por que recibiría también los labios de Naruto-kun.

- Queee?- Ahora si que estaba confundido.

-Ajam, no creas que yo no me acuerdo, cuando éramos jóvenes, ustedes dos se besaron, así que si te besaba también estaría besando a Naruto-kun.

Que asco- Lo peor de todo no era que me recordara esa mala experiencia, era el hecho de que me había confirmado su mentira, todavía estaba enamorada del dobe- Así que me mentiste.

-Ehh? D..e que hablas Sa-sasuke kun?- Advirtió alzando una ceja

-Dijiste que ya no te gustaba Naruto-dije con desaliento.

-Es la verdad.

-Pero entonces, por que te desmayaste?.

- Yo, yo tengo mis razones- dijo algo ofuscada.

-Ya dijiste que te creí?, es obvio que todavía esta enamorada del dobe.

-Ashh que no, es más, te voy a confiar un secreto, pero júrame que no le vas a contar a nadie- Dijo tomando mis manos.

-Esta bien-Escondí mi rostro, para que no se notara el leve rubor que se había apoderado de mis mejillas.

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto y yo. Si fuimos novios.

-Queee?- Se formaba una fisura en mis labios.

-Te lo voy a contar todo, desde un comienzo…. Todo comenzo aproximadamente hace un año, mas exactamente dos meses antes de cumplir mis 17 años- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Pensé que ya era hora de contarle a Naruto lo que yo sentía por el , así que le escribí una carta para así contarle todo. Pero… cuando quise ir a entregársela, no pude, el….el realmente estaba destrozado, al parecer Sakura lo había rechazado… de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma perversa, hasta lo juzgo por ser el portador de el kuuby.

-"Con razón no quiere estar con ella"- Pensé para mis adentros.

-Intente consolarlo, pero el no quería ver a nadie, así que en un ataque de adrenalina, termine diciéndole lo que sentía por el, le dije que había gente que lo amaba- Apretó con fuerza los prenses de su vestido- Esa fue la vez que Naruto acepto mis sentimientos, yo no cabía de la dicha, era realmente la persona mas feliz en ese momento. Aunque en un comienzo sentí que yo simplemente era un consuelo para el; pero con el tiempo las cosas empezaron a cambiar, eran cosas mínimas pero que para mí significaban mucho más que un simple detalle: Una rosa, Una caja de Chocolates, hasta una carta me regalo una vez…. Eso se significaba su declaración de amor también hacia mí.

Mordía mi labio de la cólera que su historia me estaba provocando, tanta era la ira que podía sentir el sabor metálico en mi boca, mis sharingan estaban activados y mis nudillos estaban blancos como la nieve; ¿Por qué este relato provocaba esto en mi?-Continua- Dije aparentando lo mejor que podía una buena disposición.

-El fue mi primer beso; recuerdo tan bien que me lo dio el Día antes de mi cumpleaños, argumentando que era mi regalo de cumpleaños, cuando el me beso

Me sentí completamente feliz…. Pero tan sollo por un momento ya que no sentí el amor y mucho menos la magia que supuse esperaba sentir cuando el me besara; en ese momento comprendí que lo que siempre había sentido hacia el era una enorme atracción física y una inmensa admiración- Termino esto mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno eso lo entiendo, pero, lo que pasa es que no creo que por mucho que te hallas dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos lo dejaras tan rápidamente o si?-Realmente sentí un verdadero alivio al escuchar que ella no lo amaba.

-Obvio no, independientemente de si lo amaba o no, yo a el lo queria demasiado y le haba tomado demasiado cariño; pero aunque no lo creas, a la noche siguiente; el día de mi cumpleaños…… rompí con el.

-Y porque?.

-Por que esa misma noche me entere , que dentro de un año me debía casar

-Pensé que de eso te habías enterado hace apenas hace unas pocas semanas- ¿Acaso no se había enterado cuando me la encontré en el bosque?

-Noooooo….. yo me entere hace mucho tiempo, de lo que me entere hace pocas semanas es que me debía casar con neji-niisan.

-Hmp, bueno y volviendo al tema inicial; como reacciono Naruto cuando rompiste con el?

-Lógicamente, se puso demasiado triste; pero el comprendió todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Afortunadamente luego de un largo rato llego Karin y al parecer ella si es la indicada, además de todo luego de un tiempo volvimos a hablar como antes y coincidimos en que realmente nos queríamos mucho, pero solo como amigos y así quedamos como unos de los mejores amigos (N.A: No es el mejor ya saben que no podemos olvidar a kiba el pulgoso mas sexy )

Luego de haber dicho eso, nadie hablo, tan solo nos dedicamos a admirar juntos en silencio las estrellas que ya empezaban a aparecer; pues ya había anochecido,¿ANOCHECIDO?.

Hinata dio un respingo, al parecer se percato de lo mismo.

-Sasuke-kun yo me voy, o neji-niisan me va a asesinar.

-Yo estoy a cargo tuyo, yo te acompaño y Neji no va asesinarte.

-No aun peor- Hinata Chasqueo la lengua- Te va a asesinar a ti.

-A mi nadie me va a asesinar y mucho menos Ne…..-no pude terminar de hablar ya que Hinata me había halado en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al caminar por Konoha Hinata no había soltado mi mano, aunque la verdad yo tampoco la quería soltar. Pero al percatarnos de una Sakura furiosa ella me soltó inmediatamente completamente sonrojada, yo tan solo sostuve una sonrisa que amenazaba por salir y mire con cara de repugnancia a Sakura, de este modo llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, realmente me la pase muy bien el día de hoy, lo mejor de todo es que al parecer neji-niisan no esta furioso……

-Tsk, te dije que no iba a pasar nada.

-De ahora en adelante me figurara creerte mas- Dijo guiñando un ojo, cosa que en verdad la hacia ver muy sexy- Bueno, Oyasumi Sasuke-kun- Hizo una reverencia y se adentro en su residencia.

-Oyasumi Hinata- Dije dándome vuelta para dirigirme a mi mansión- "De algo estoy seguro, si Naruto me gano en probar tus labios, pues el no será el primero en probar tu cuerpo ese honor solo me pertenecerá a mi, así que prepárate princesa ya que de ahora en adelante eres mi nuevo objetivo Hinata Hyuuga.

_Continuara………………….._

Konchiwa:

Como están señoritas? Espero que bien, porque realmente yo estoy muy muy nerviosa, se preguntaran por que no? (y sino de todos modos les cuento jejeje), para Colombia existe un examen que se llama el Icfes y es un examen en el cual debes sacar un muy buen puntaje para poder entrar a una buena universidad, además ese bendito examen es éste domingo, y créanme que estoy muy nerviosa, por fa deséenme suerte.

Bueno ahora si al fic: pues acá traigo una nueva actualización de este fic, esta vez no demore mucho ya que la verdad conté con demasiada inspiración; que por una extraña razón siempre llega en clase de Filosofía xD. Bueno el caso es que hice este capitulo mas o menos largo, y creo que transcurrieron demasiadas cosas, así que prepárense por que lo que viene realmente esta de ¡LOCOS!, unas respuestas rapiditas para unas lectoras.

**Zchakall: **Pues mira aquí tuve el chance de poder actualizar jejeje, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu review me alaga mucho.

**Gesy: **Jajajaja a veces asi es mejor no corto pero sustancioso….. en fin espero que te gustes este capitulo y nos vemos**.**

**edward-uchiha:** Que te puedo decir, tambien amo Crepúsculo, pero bn en fin si lo q querias es un beso ps bn ahí lo tienes xD.

**princezzhina-dark:** Ahhhh no nos hagamos las ciegas, querramos o no sabemos q mas en el fondo nuestro sasu es muy hentai!!!!!!, asi q eso no es raro en el jajaja bn mata nè.

**sakatomo-kirumi**: Ahhhhhh no señorita ayyy si te tengo q regañar, como asi q te periste en el camino d la vida?, espero q no te pierdas para dejar en review d este cap okis?, bn y si es posible q estemos unidas por hilos invisibles estaria d lujo.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por este capitulo, agradezco mucho a todas aquellas señoritas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y mas aun de dejar un review… en fin ojala dejen muchos reviews (aunque sea para desearme suerte)jajajajaja.

Nos leemos pronto!...

**Hinata Shakugan-15 **


	12. Amenazas

Hola muchachas que tal? Espero que bien, y también espero que no tengan ganas de asesinarme xD, créanme que en serio sufrí una verdadera crisis de inspiración así que espero que me entiendan, tras de estar ocupada con exámenes de admisión y actividades por todo lado, también tuve semana de vacaciones pero la inspiración no regresaba, pero ahora que tengo paperas y una incapacidad de 15 días la inspiración regreso; así que en recompensa traigo un capitulo larguito y ya estoy haciendo el otro, no siendo mas que disfruten:

**Amenazas**

Me siento realmente frustrado; ya que no pude dormir tranquilamente, es la primera noche en la cual no tuve pesadillas, aunque a cambo de eso tuve que lidiar con el cargo de conciencia de haber besado Hinata mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente; pero aun peor había algo que me estaba quemando por dentro **EL DESEO**, ese que me hacia pesar en ese cuerpo tan esbelto y también en todas las cosas que le pude haber echo mientras ella permanecía inconsciente. El simple hecho de pensar en ese tipo de cosas hace que cierto amiguito recobrara vida.

Me resigne de luchar contra ese deseo, así que en vez de seguir en mi cama imaginándome una cantidad de cosas decidí levantarme y ponerme a "ordenar" un poco mi alcoba.

Cuando de repente escuche e sonido del timbre haciéndome sobresaltar, de seguro debía ser el dobe de Naruto que venia a convencerme para ir a comer a Ichiraku.

-Ya voy- Inquirí neutralmente.

A abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun- Dijo Zalameramente.

-Eran buenos, que quieres?

-Pero que maleducado te has vuelto Sasuke-kun, no me haces pasar?- dijo auto invitándose e ingresando a mi casa.

-Que quieres Sakura?

-Bueno, yo tan solo vine por que….- dudo un rato mientras rizaba su ceja y su

frente se crispaba- quería saber si tu y Hinata, ya sabes… son algo.

-Para eso?, bueno, Hinata y yo no somos nada- Todavía; complete internamente-Tan solo amigos.

Al escuchar esto Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio, se quito su gabán y luego se sentó en un sillón.

-Escúchame atentamente Sasuke- Dijo mientras me invitaba asentar a su lado

Yo accedí y me senté junto a ella, claro a una posición muy prudente.

-Mira, Sasu, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho no?, claro como algo mas que amigos- Dijo guiñándome un ojo y deslizando sus brazos por mi cuello.

-No, lo que si se es que estas encaprichada con migo, tu realmente estas mal Sakura-Intentaba quitarme los brazos de esa latosa, pero aunque me doliera aceptarlo se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

-Como digas, pero te voy a decir algo…-acerco su boca a mi oído mientas prácticamente me acechaba contra el sillón- no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Hinata.

-Que???? Y si no accedo que, que vas a hacer, ahhhh??, me vas a matar o que?.

-No como se te ocurre-inquirió socarronamente, sus dedos se deslizaban por mí

abdomen- Me veré obligada a que tu querida Hinata pague las consecuencias.

Al escuchar estas palabras no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara y que mi rostro se pusiera mas pálido de lo que ya era; internamente me preguntaba que había echo yo para merecer esto???, es que acaso no siempre había sido sincero con Sakura diciéndole que no me interesaba, que no me gustaba?, es que acaso era entupida o que, lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles tanto directa como indirectamente y no lo comprendía; al parecer me iba a ver obligado a utilizar una mascara al igual que Kakashi-sensei. Tal vez de esa manera lograría quitarme de encima a esa loca, si eso era ella una Psicópata.

-Que ironía Sakura, se supone que eres ninja medico, cuando tu eres la que esta mal de la cabeza, ESTAS LOCA!!!- finalice al ver como sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos.

-Si Sasuke tienes toda la razón, estoy loca por ti- Y con esas palabras unió sus labios a los míos.

Era imposible quitarme a esa fastidiosa de encima, así que tan solo me limite a no corresponderle el beso, quedarme quieto y estoico como si no sintiera algo encima mió, tan solo me confine a ignorarla por completo hasta que ella lo sintió y se separo de mi.

-Ves Sasuke yo a ti te amo- Dijo algo ruborizada, abrazándose ahora a mi torso.

-¿No crees que estas muy joven para decir esas tonterías?, el amor no existe idiota- Me levante del sillón, utilizando poca fuerza ya que Sakura al estar de melosa ya no estaba ejerciendo fuerza.

-Créeme que el amor existe Sasuke y te lo voy a hacer ver tarde o temprano.

-Deberías saber que yo jamás te voy a corresponder, no es por que seas fea ni nada de eso, es que yo simplemente te puedo ver solo como una compañera de equipo, si dejaras de ser tan latosa pensaría en ti hasta como una amiga.

- No es verdad- sus ojos estaban vidriosos, quería llorar- ¿Por que nunca nadie me quiere?, a nadie le he gustado jamás.

-Eso es porque no miras mas allá de tu nariz- dije lo mas cortantemente posible- es que acaso no recuerdas a Naruto en cada entrenamiento declarándose a ti, o hasta haciéndose pasar por mi para robarte un beso?.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, el ya no me quiere, hasta el se fue, no ves que ahora esta con la famosa "Karin"-Ahora las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Hasta a el lo perdí, es que caso no merezco ser feliz?

-Deberías, saber que no soy bueno con las palabras; así que no te pienso dar un consejo, ni te voy a alentara hacer nada-suspire fatigadamente- pero si te sirve de algo, lamento decirte que tu misma eres la que propicia que el dobe ya no se fije en ti…… y no hablo de simplemente rechazarlo.

-Como así?... a que te refieres Sasuke-kun- Su voz se escuchaba enfadada

-Y ahora te haces la que no sabe, una cosa es rechazarlo pero otra muy diferente es juzgarlo por algo de lo cual no tiene la culpa-El rostro de Sakura era de interrogante-Juzgarlo por….. tener en su interior el Kuuby – Intentaba retener la furia que se estaba generando en mi interior.

Sakura al escuhar esto, dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, pareció estar en shock durante unos segundos, pero luego escondió su rostro con su cabello mientras apretaba con fuerza los prenses de su falda.

-¿Quién te contó eso?- Dijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

-Creo que en este momento eso no es lo más importante Sakura, lo importante es

que seas consiente por que hasta Naruto te abandono.

-Pe...Pero si yo jamás quise hacer eso.

-Ahhhh, en serio?¨- advertí sarcásticamente- entonces que ¿Alguien te poseyó? O ¿Te amenazaron para que lo dijeras?

-No, no es eso Sasuke, yo soy consiente de lo que dije, lo hice en un momento en el que tenia la sangre caliente, ni siquiera quise decirlo; pero no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, perdí a un verdadero amigo y todo por culpa de….- Se detuvo de lleno y se empezó a levantar.

-Por que Sakura? – Mi paciencia se empezaba a agotar y ya no podía controlar la modulación de mi voz, haciendo que esta sonara realmente enojada.

-No, Sasuke, no te puedo contar, es algo aun mas personal-dio un suspiro perezoso- creo que es mejor que yo ya me valla, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, ahhh y gracias por tus "pocas" palabras Sasuke, pero no olvides lo que te dije- Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se empezó a desplazar hacia la puerta.

-Sakura

Se detuvo en seco ya con una mano en la perilla de la puerta mientras su respuesta era un simple mmh?

-No le hagas nada a Hinata o créeme que te las veras con migo – Entone con un deje de agresividad en mi voz- Y no olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgas.

-Claro Sasuke no le haré "nada" a tu querida Hinata- mientras decia eso hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos en el aire, y lo ultimo que vi antes de verla desaparecer tras la puerta fue una sonrisa macabra formarse en su rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de hablar con Sakura intente distraerme en algo diferente, así que después de almorzar un ootori que me invito a comer chouji, me dirigí al bosque a entrenar un rato.

Al llegar allí me centre en practicar un poco de taijutsu y genjutsu, pero luego de un tempo me canse de eso.

Al fijarme bien donde estaba; muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, aquí era donde habia empezado mi entrenamiento como Genin, en este mismo lugar es cuando Kakashi-sensei me enseño el poderoso Chidori, el cual solo podía efectuar dos veces en un día antes de que mi Chakra quedara totalmente agotado.

Me causo curiosidad el saber que tanto poder había obtenido en mis 3 años de ser un desertor.

Me puse frente a una gran roca y la ataque múltiples veces con el chidori, me esforzaba cada vez mas al ver que mi chakra comenzaba a flaquear, cada vez los golpes hacia la roca se hacían mas débiles, pero sin embargo seguían produciendo un gran efecto destructor. Al ya sentirme fatigado pude ver que había podido atacar al rededor de 10 veces en la roca, en ese momento me sentí realmente orgulloso de lo que había logrado; había superado por mucho, 10 ataques lo que antes eran 2 y lo mejor de todo todavía tenia Chakra.

-Todavía tengo chakra pero, si sigo entrenando quedare inconsciente en menos de una hora.

-Necesito que mis conductos de Chakra funcionen mas rápidamente o si no no durare mucho tiempo, pero como….. no iré a buscar a a latosa de Sakura esa opción esta desechada desde un comienzo, pero tal vez Ino me pueda ayudar.

Dirigí mi mirada al cielo y me encontré con un cielo despejado y una mezcla de colores mezclados con un rojo pálido.

-Ya esta atardeciendo, pero Sai me dijo que saldría a comer con Ino, así que es otra opción desecha, así que afortunadamente solo me quedaba ir a donde Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, esperando llegar pronto a la mansión Hyuuga, pero cuando me di cuenta era perseguido por mi gran club de fans, obligándome a dar escape a lo máximo que daban mis piernas, pero no lograba obtener la suficiente velocidad así que aplique una "pequeña" dosis de chakra a mis pies para ganar velocidad.

De este modo logre avanzar y llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, claro eso si, en deplorables condiciones. Tan solo me costo un par de golpes en el gran portón de madera para que este se abriera.

-Ah, hola Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Acaso que horas son?- Inquirí ago desubicado

-Las 8 de la noche, pero no importa sigue por favor.

-Pero tu padre no te dirá nada?

-Ah, no tranquilo mi padre no esta, se llevo con el a Neji-kun a una de esas reuniones de clanes y Hanabi va a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga, la casa esta sola, así que no te preocupes sigue.

-Gracias-Dije tomando asiento.

-Y dime que te trae por acá

-Necesito que me ayudes con mis conductos de Chakra, voy a quedar sin chakra dentro de poco tiempo, así que necesito que me ayudes.

-Sasuke, lo siento pero eso no ayudara en nada, la única forma de recuperar chakra es descansando o que se te traspase chakra.

-Pero no tengo chakra, no llegare a mi casa, quedare inconsciente a mitad del camino

-Déjame revisarte haber que tanto chakra tienes.

Me iba a quitar mi yukata para que me revisara, pero ella me detuve sonrojándose con un rojo neon en sus pómulos.

-No hace falta Sasuke, basta con utilizar mi Byakugan- Hizo unos cuantos símbolos con sus manos- Byakugan- Las venas de cerca de sus ojos se acentuaron y empezó a examinarme con sus pupilas, pero su rostro se tensaba mostrando preocupación

-Que sucede Hinata

-Según lo que veo, tienes tan poco Chakra que con el simple echo de dar dos pasos, estarás inconsciente.

-Rayos que voy a hacer?

-No se pero aunque sea déjame ir por unos bocadillos para habar mas amenamente

-Claro

Hinata se dirigió a su cocino y regreso con un poco de te de menta y unas rebanadas de pastel de fresa

-Y ahora que? Como vamos a hacer con tigo.

-Y porque no me traspasas un poco de Chakra

Hinata al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa y dejo caer su taza de te. Era justo la reacción que me esperaba de ella.

-Hay Hinata que torpe eres- Dije suspirando y acuclillándome para recoger su taza, pero al pararme sentí que perdía el equilibrio y escuche de fondo a Hinata diciéndome que eso gastaría mas mi Chakra, pero eso fue lo ultimo que oí antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Empecé a sentir unas suaves labios contra los míos, unos labios dulces, de estos se expulsaba un aire caliente que se esparcía por toda mi boca y que al legar a mis pulmones se volvía un aire fresco que se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo dándome una sensación de alivio; después de recibir unas cuentas de esas bocanadas respire profundamente y abrí los ojos.

-Ya te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun?- Dijo con una mezcla entre preocupación y vergüenza al tener que hacer eso para poderme traspasar Chakra.

-Mucho mejor Hinata-chan- Porque estaba emitiendo una sonrisa? Y por que estaba ilusionado?

Pude ver como ella se resignaba a verme, estaba nerviosa ya que pasaba sus ojos inquietamente por toda la sala en la que estábamos pero no dejaba a mirada puesta en ningún lugar, ese rubor de sus mejillas era realmente adorable y el que mordiera su labio inferior era algo realmente provocativo;¿Por que estaba pensando en eso?...... en ese momento comprendí que Hinata me gustaba en serio y había llegado la hora de aclararle todo lo que estaba sintiendo…..

-Hinata tenemos que hablar

_Continuara……….._

Ufff bueno, finalizado, vamos a analizar un par de cosas: Sakura le robo un beso a Sasuke, pero en no lo correspondió, ¿Por qué Sakura hirió a Naruto?, ¿Cuál es ese que el cual no le quiso explicar a Sasuke? Y ¿Por qué Sakura tenia esa sonrisa macabra cuando desapareció de esa puerta?; todas esas son dudas que se irán resolviendo a medida que avanza el fic.

Bueno ahora, se que hice ver a Sasuke muy débil, pero seamos sinceras, nosotras sabíamos como quedaba el luego de hacer 2 Chidori así que imagínense como habrá quedado luego de haber efectuado 10 chidori y de haber escapado de su club de fans xD, las cuales sabemos son realmente latosas.

En fin acá les tengo unas respuestas a los reviews que amablemente me han hecho llegar.

Alexandra: Hay muchas gracias por tu comentarlo me alegro que te guste, aca viene un nuevo cap

Gesy: No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus buenos deseos, ya recibi los resultados y no mefue mal, asi que tenga la oportunidad de una nueva universidad, por otro lado espero que te halla ido bien en la facultad de artes matta ne!!!

Angel de una ala: Jajajaja a si es que esa era la idea sobre saltar su apasionado beso de la infancia con naruto xD

Arethahiwatari: ah Sasuke siempre se ve sexy xD, ahhh y hay te va la continuación

edward-uchiha: Me alegra que te guste esa pareja, para eso va este cap haber si te gusta

Caritho-chan: Que bueno que hallas vuelto, me alegra que pienses q he mejorado no sabes lo mucho q se ignifica ahhh y por supuesto q me dare un rodadita por tu fic xD

Bueno muchachas no siendo mas aclaro que Naruto no es de mi creación es del gran sempai Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los tomo para darle vida a mi historia, ahhh y para recordarles que no es muy difícil dejar un review no les quita ni un minuto y hace feliz a una persona……

Matta……..

**Hinata Shakugan-15 **


	13. aclaraciones

Disclamer: Naruto no me perteneces es total propiedad del gran sempai Masashi Kishimoto T.T si fuera mió créanme que Hina-chan ya seria la pareja de Sasu y tendría a Saura con la boca bien calladita………… xD

Capitulo 13

"Aclaraciones"

Es realmente fastidioso recordar lo que paso… es muy frustrante ……… pensé que por fin iba a lograr cumplir mi objetivo……. Esperaba que en este tedioso juego del tire y afloje ella iba a aflojar un poco; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

Pero es que veces yo tamben puedo llegar a ser "¿TAN RIDICULAMENTE INGENUO?", yo tenia muy claro que ella no estaba interesada en mi pero…… en un muy recóndito lugar de mi ser guardaba la ilusión de que yo lograría tenerla……. Que alguna vez ella por voluntad propia me daría a probar el manjar que tiene por labios; sin necesidad de que yo la forzara o de que alguno de los dos estuviera en estado de inconciencia.

Siento una especie de nudo en el estomago a recordar la forma en que todo paso …… la olímpica forma en la que ella me rechazo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FLASH BACK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hinata tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- Inquirí tornando mi expresión a una aun mas seria.

-Sasuke-kun…. Si es por lo de traspasarte chakra boca a boca … Q-quiero que sepas que yo no lo hice p-p-por gusto n mucho menos. Em-empezando porque yo no soy fan tuya ni nada que se le parezca- Nego eufóricamente; moviendo su cabeza efusivamente de un lado a otro anteponiendo sus manos y evitando a toda costa verme.

Lo peor que me podía pasar en esos momentos me sacaba de quicio; es muy ….extraño la forma en a que ella se comportaba es la unica mujer que se comporta así con migo y debo admitirlo …. Eso hace que me llame mucha la atención.

Absolutamente todas las chicas de Konoha (Exceptuando a Hinata) y la mayoria de muchachas de otras aldeas estan locas por mi; podía recordar sus bulliciosas y chillonas voces retumbar una y otra vez por mi cabeza "Pero valla valla que guapo eres Sasuke-kun", "Nunca encontraras a alguien tan buena como yo", "Solo te pido una noche", "Yo realmente te amo"….todas estas frases siempre van acompañadas con un tono meloso …. Eran realmente latosas; no entiendo ¿Cómo pueden rebajarse de tal modo?.

Siempre estaban tan empeñadas en perseguirme, espiarme o simplemente siempre buscando una excusa para hablarme o aunque sea tocarme…. siempre intentando acercarse a m.

No voy a negar que muchas veces mis inclinaciones e ganan a mi razón y terminar sucumbiendo a mis "bajos instintos", haciendo que cada empedernida fan que hubiera tenido la "fortuna" de acostarse con migo se volviera cada vez mas intensa. Buscándome y acosándome por mas que desde un comenzo es hubiera explicado que todo era una cuestión de una noche……… que jamás nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Aun recuerdo a una de esas latosas chicas, la peor de todas, una muchacha amada hromi de la aldea del rayo ….. una joven realmente hermosa no lo puedo negar; su cabello naranja con destellos rojizos hacían una perfecta combinación con el aguamarina oscuro de sus ojos, sus delgados labios siempre adornados con un tono durazno y por ultimo su cuerpo delgado y sin mucha "delantera" si me hago entender, pero o recompensaba con el gran trasero que tenia.

Después de muchas noches que me rogara que estuviéramos juntos, por fin tuvo la suerte de encontrarme una noche muy pasado de tragos, como era de esperarse Hiromi ni corta ni perezosa aprovecho a máximo la oportunidad y me engatuso para llevarme a la cama.

Por mucho que le advertí que todo era algo de solo una noche o comprendió al instante, pero eso no sucedió en os siguientes días; ella se auto convenció de que yo la amaba. Pero cuando llego el día de irme de la aldea para seguir con mi venganza….. Ella llego a detenerme, alegando que no me podía ir.

Y su error fue inventar la peor excusa que pudo……. No era posible legar a caer mas bajo, que era eso de decir que estaba "embarazada" de mi, era algo realmente patético, por mas ebrio que estuviera yo nunca olvidaba cuidarme por lo tanto jamás e creí y pensar que eso sucedió hace tan solo cinco meses……..

-Sas…sasuke-kun- Inquirió sacándome de mis cavilaciones – Te sucede algo?- colocaba su mano en mi frente.

-No sucede nada Hinata- retire su mano de m frente para tomarla entre mis propias manos…. Solo pensaba que tal vez me pudieras hacer un favor- Dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella, cosa que le costo un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas.

-Cla-claro, dígame en que le puedo ayudar?

-Me preguntaba si tal vez, podrías revisar mi red de chakra haber q tal estoy luego de tu transpuso de chakra.

Luego de pronunciar a última parte Hinata se sobresalto sonrojándose y tan solo asintiendo con su cabeza, no pude evitar que una sonrisa socarrona asomara mis labios.

Me causaba ,mucha gracia ver a Hinata examinarme; había ocasiones en as que tenia una expresión de preocupación pero inmediatamente su mirada cambia de lugar mientras se mordía su labio y se sonrojaba escandalosamente, luego de un tiempo de incomodo silencio me decidí hablar.

-Y dime…. Que tal estoy de chakra? –Indague cuando supuse ya me había terminado de examinar.

-Pues… ya tienes una mejora bastante notable, pero tu nivel de chakra sigue sin ser el apropiado.

-Y , entonces, que se supone que haga? –Pregunte con una sonrisa de suficiencia en mis labios.

-Pues… esto. ..Eh…

Mientras balbuceaban cosas sus ojos divagaban por toda la habitación sin encontrar un punto fijo.

-Me podrías traspasar un poco mas?- Me deje de rodeos y fui directo al grano.

Ella se quedo calada por un buen rato mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pero luego levanto su mirada era de determinación.

-Acaso, esta noche debes salir de misión o algo por el estilo?- Me pregunto con cierto aire de enfado.

-No, de por echo Tsunada-sama no me ha llamado para nada, la misión que tengo mas cerca es la que empieza en dos semanas con ustedes los de equipo 8- Respondí un tanto confundido

-Mmmm ya, por eso Sasuke-kun, con el chakra que ya le he traspasado le alcanza de sobra para llegar a su casa, no hace falta que yo le transpuse mas chakra, bastara con que te vallas a tu casa y ahí recuperaras todo tu chkra.

Eso fue o que me dolió, hirió profundamente mi orgullo, me acababa de rechazar de la forma más olímpica que pudo, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, esta me las iba a cobrar.

-Ahhh, claro no recordaba, disculpa si fue un poco atrevido de mi parte – "Que mejor forma de ganarse la confianza del alguien, si no es aceptando tu "errores""

-No, Sasuke-kun, no hay problema no me pareció atrevido en o mas mínimo, además yo se que usted esta saliendo con Sakura-san, no pasa nada.

Que???, que yo estaba saliendo con Sakura?, quien le había dicho esa gran mentira.

-Quien te dijo eso Hinata?- Le pregunte entre ofuscado y curioso.

-Pues Sakura-san, ella vino acá a visitarme esta tarde y decirme que ustedes estaban saliendo juntos.

-A veces Saura se pone loca- Dije en un suspiro.

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto confundida.

-Porque obviamente ella y yo no salimos juntos, deberías saber que ese es el sueño dorado de ella, así no sea verdad ella sigue creyendo eso, así que por mas que te diga eso, no lo creas por que dudo mucho que alguna vez va a suceder eso.

-Ahhh, valla pensé que era verdad, es que Sakura-san es tan bonita, que no pensé que alguien se negara a ser pareja de ella.

-Crees que es bonita?, pues yo opino que hay muchas chicas mucho mas hermosas que ella – Me acerque demasiado a ella provocando que se ruborizara levemente.

Ella se intento separar de mí un tanto alterada, pero yo o evite rodeando con mi brazo su estrecha cintura, ella parecía haberse resignado. Ela termino entrecerrando os ojos a medida que yo me iba acercando mas y mas ella, hasta llegar al momento en el que nuestros alientos ya se entremezclaban y yo sentía el calor que despedía su cara……. Pero justo en e momento que iba a apresar sus labios entre los míos …….. Sonó el maldito teléfono, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara y fuera a contestar.

-Ahh hola Hanabi… No tranquila…. Ok….. Por supuesto ….. Que disfrutes…. Te quiero –Colgó el auricular a terminar de hablar con su hermana.

-Creo que ya es hora de que yo me valla – inquirí levantandome y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Claro, Sasuke-kun lo acompaño- Me siguió hacia la puerta con la cara encendida en tonalidades rojizas.

-Bueno ya me voy- dije ya estando en a puerta

-Que pase una buena noche Sasuke-kun- Dijo escondiendo su mirada tras su flequillo.

-Y gracias, cuando necesites algo no dudes el pedírmelo

-Oh, claro también estoy a tus órdenes cuando me necesites.

Después de esto, hizo una reverencia y se adentro en su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FIN FLASH BACK oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Eso fue lo que sucedió, fue frustrante empezando por el rechazo y segundo por la interrupción, pero como ya he dicho esto no se quedara así, Hinata Hyuuga no se salvara de mí………. Con esta idea caí en los brazos de Morfeo para ingresar al mundo de las pesadillas.

_Continuara……._

Nota de autora:

Mmmm jejeje se que esta vez me demore demasiado en actualizar, pero contando con que la señora inspiración parece que se quiere dar unas vacaciones bastante largas (Por esto de la navidad xD) y tuve una crisis emocional…. snif…snif.

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, porque créanme que en el siguiente ya va a haber mucho mas sasuxhina XDDDDD…. No se en cuanto tiempo valla a actualizar, depende cuanto mas tiempo se tome la señora inspiración pero por si no actualizo antes me gustaría desearle a todos mis lectores una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2010.

**Hinata Shakugan-15**


	14. Pesadillas

"**Pesadillas"**

Que es lo que sucede acá?, Porque?, Porque lo has hecho Itachi?.....

Lo único que puedo hacer es huir caminando por la oscuridad de las calles de asfalto en donde se encuentran esparcidas y desmembrabas todas las personas que conozco y a las que alguna vez les llame familia. Todo el lugar esta impregnado de ese metálico y desagradable olores cual hace que mi estomago de un vuelto y las nauseas acudan a mi…Como es que se a encargado de aniquilar a todo el clan?... acaso el gran Itachi Uchiha se ha e encargado de aniquilara a todo el clan?, a su familia?, pero aun peor para colmo de males yo lo único que puedo hacer es lamentarme y salir corriendo… ¡Sin ningún punto fijo!

- Por que lo has echo hermano? Que te hemos hecho nosotros?- Decía yo con lagrimas en los ojos y por el temor cruzando por mi rostro

-Todo lo he hecho en busca de poder.

-Por poder Itachi? – Murmuraba- por poder has sido capaz de asesinar a todos los del clan?

-Es algo que tu nunca entenderás Sasuke, eres tan débil que dudo que alguna vez en tu vida busques poder –Inquirió el mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia, una de esas que dicen "Soy el gran Itachi Uchiha; el genio de mi clan y tu eres el estupido de mi hermano menor el cual sigue en mi lista de ¡Personas a asesinar!".

Pero en eso recuerdo lo dicho por mi hermano "No buscaras poder en toda tu vida"…. A que se refieres?, es que acaso no me piensa asesinar como al resto del clan?, es que acaso tengo mas derecho a vivir que ellos?...

-Y que piensas hacer con migo?- lo enfrento pero en mi interior reina el temor y la ansiedad de saber su respuesta.

Al escuchar mi pregunta una sonrisa se formo en sus labios tornándose diabólica en su normalmente estoico rostro.. Sus brazos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido quietos a sus costados empezaron a deslizarse con una lentitud casi dolorosa al sable que yacía en su espalda..

-Sabes Sasuke? Estuve meditando un rato esto y llegue a la conclusión de que también debía asesinarte a ti- Inquirió mientras la filosa hoja de sus sable se encontraba a unos cuantos milímetros de mi nariz mientras yo empezaba a sudar frió- Pero… creo que un castigo aun mayor para ti será dejarte vivo.

Al contrario de lo que la mayoría de personas pensarían en vez de sentir alivio un tranquilidad lo que se apodero de mi fue un temor incontrolable generando que una anormal sudor se mezclado con las lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.

- Sufrirás Sasuke, deberás crecer son el dolor de saberme vivo y no poder hacer nada- Dicho esto vi. Como sus ojos rojos y con sed de sangre desaparecían en la oscuridad.

-Ahhhh!!!- El sonido de un trueno resonando por toda mi habitación me despertó.

-Lo que me faltaba, pesadillas, malos recuerdos y ahora una tormenta, el escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

Es imposible intentar seguir durmiendo, siempre que tengo las estupidas pesadillas no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño es un intento inútil e innecesario.

Me dirijo a la cocina talvez un café bien cargado me ayude con esta situación.

Luego de servirme el tan anhelado café me dirijo a la sala de mi mansión; es tan grande que realmente me da remordimiento vivir tan solo acá; bueno en fin no hay nada que yo pueda hacer yo no fui el que asesino al clan completo "cierto?".

Me situó junto a la gran ventana y me dedico a mirar la tormenta ya que es imposible ver a personas a estas horas de la madrugada las 3 para ser mas exacto pero…. Si, si logro ver a alguien a través de la fuerte lluvia que azota la ventana.

-Pfff…. Y a mi porque habría de importarme eso?- Pero mi pensamiento cambia cuando veo que esa persona cae al piso y la coleta que llevaba se afloja y su largo cabello cae por sus costados.

Lastimosamente el vapor que genero la lluvia en mi ventana no me permite ver más allá de su forma ni siquiera el color….

Un extraño presentimiento me dice que la persona allá es alguien a quien yo conozco y a juzgar por lo largo de su cabello me atrevería a afirmar que es Ino.

-Si la ayudo quedare como un idiota sensible.

-Bfff… vuelvo a resoplar, no me queda de otra- Digo cuando veo que vuelve a caer- Axial que me dirijo a la puerta y salgo con apuro…

_Continuara…._

_Mmmm creo que a las alturas a las que vengo a subiré este capitulo no vale ninguna excusa, en mi defensa solo pueda decir que la escasez de inspiración y la abundancia de trabajos en la universidad no me han dado abasto…. Axial que espero sus comentarios y tengan por seguro que el próximo capitulo lo tendrán pronto (en serio)…. Reviews!!!_

_**Hinata shakugan-15**_


	15. Algo inesperado

**CAPITULO 15 **

**ALGO INESPERADO**

Y no lo puedo creer; finalmente baje a ayudarla; definitivamente creo que en los últimos tiempos me he vendió sensibilizando demasiado.

No; no es Ino; el color de su cabello no es tan oscuro como el que percibo; es más bien como un negro Ebano y su piel es muy blanca…. acaso… Hinata.

-Hinata- Digo algo preocupado acercándome a ella.

-Sasuke-kun?- Dice en medio de sollozos.

- Hinata que ha pasado?- Inquiri con preocupación al ver sus ojos rojos y el temblor de sus manos cada vez mas pronunciado.

Pero… ella tan solo siguió sollozando y tapándose el rostro con juntas manos; en resumen hinata ni me hablaba ni respondia mi interrogante.

Sin decir mas la tome en vilo mientras me dirigia a mi mansion… por raro que suene en ese momento senti la necesidad de protegerla; creo que ni siquiera un pensamiento pervertido se paso por mi cabeza en ese momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** EN LA MANSION** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante el "corto" transcurso hasta ami mansion hinata ni se inmuto; no pronuncio ni una sola palabra; se limito a apretar su rostro fuertemente en mi camisa tanto así que no puedo diferenciar si lo húmedo de mi camisa es por la lluvia o por las lagrimas de la chica en mis brazos!

La tiendo encima del sofá mientras me siento junto a ella.

Puedo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus parpados irritados

- Ahora su me vas a decir que fue lo que sucedió hinata?- Cuestiono de forma apacible mientras veo como levanta su vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

- Sasuke-kun , es que no se si debería contarte… bueno lo que pasa es que Hipp – La explicación se ve interrumpida por su hipo a causa del frío.

- Veo que el frío te ha hecho daño; espérame acá te traeré una toalla y ropa seca- Le digo mientras le despeino un poco su cabello y luego me paro.

- Mira hina acá esta la toalla y lo siento pero creo que no hay algún pantalón mió que te quede así que te traje una de las camisas mas largas que tengo, espero que te sirva.

- Arigatoo Sasuke-kun- Inquirió mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose al baño a vestirse.

- Y en ese momento fui en el que me di cuenta que el deseo que ardía dentro de mi sobrepasaba barreras- Me mordía los labios en un vago intento de contenerme, a tal punto de hacerlos sangrar- ¿Por qué carajos Hinata tenia que ser tan podidamente sexy?; el deseo cada vez era mas grande; pero proporcionalmente la decepción y la frustración- ¿ Cómo es posible que la única mujer a la que realmente deseo sea la única que se resiste a estar con migo?; ¿Es acaso eso lo que la hace mas deseable para mi?.

-Sasuke-kun- La dulce voz de Hinata fue la que me saco de mis cavilaciones- Mira- Me dijo mientras se inclinaba entregándome una carta un tanto arrugada y humada…. Por la lluvia supongo

- Qué es esto?

-Una de las principales razones por las cuales me encuentro aquí.

-Te importaría ser un poco mas especifica Hinata?; recuerda que ni siquiera se porque te encuentras acá.

- Muy bien Sasuke-kun, creo que empezare desde el comienzo

- Se sentó juntó a mí.

- Verás cómo te como comente anteriormente; creo que estas al tanto de mi compromiso con Neji; de esta forma lograríamos que Bouke y el Souke se convirtiera en uno solo ; por lo tanto es una alianza familiar la cual mi padre mi padre no puede permitir que se rompa.

- Si, eso lo tengo muy claro; pero sin embargo no entiendo que tiene que ver ese tema con lo que te halla pasado… o acaso?... te revelaste? !.

- Mmm, no exactamente- Comentó Hinata un poco durativa.

- Entonces que fue lo que sucedió?- Le cuestione?

- Bueno; mira hoy por una extraña razón Sakura estaba en mi casa hablando con mi padre; tu sabes Sakura es mi "amiga" así que no le preste mayor importancia y tan solo aguarde a que se fuera- En ese instante ella se silencio y yo la incite a continuar con un movimiento de mis manos- Cuando Sakura se fue me dirigí a donde mi padre ya que debía decirle una cosa…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **FLASH BACK **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Padre; necesito decirle algo- Inquiri apaciblemente mientras miraba que el rostro de mi padre se encontraba mas serio de lo usual

- Qué cosa es Hinata?- Pregunto con voz lacónica; lo cual hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par por el miedo que me causo.

- Verá me tengo que dirigir ahora mismo a la mansion uchiha.

-Quéééé´? Qué estas diciendo?; entonces es verdad lo que ha venido a decirme la señorita Haruno.

- Ammm padre, no se que le ha dicho Sakura yo solo debo salir para allá; necesito entregarle una carta a Sasuke.

_ Claro; ahora es Sasuke no?, de cuando a acá tienes tantas confiancitas con ese traidor?; es cierto lo que dijo la Haruno; estas saliendo con el Uchiha aun sabiendo que dentro de poco te casaras con Neji!; una vergüenza mas para la familia.

- Eso dijo Sakura?- Inquiri mientras sentía un pulsante dolor en mi mejilla y las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**N.A: ** Bueno chicas por favor no me maten por la demora; pero sinceramente prefiero demorarme en la actualización y entregarles algo con calidad que actualizar seguido y darles un capitulo como para salir del paso; así que espero me disculpen ya que la culpa de todo la tienen la falta inspiración, la universidad y mi novio que consumen todo mi tiempo XDD.

No siendo mas, les dejo este capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado, no prometo nada pero intentare actualizar pronto

Muchos besos!

Sayo!

**Hinata Shakugan-15**


End file.
